Gundam Gangsters 2001
by Milo1
Summary: This is a sad story about the G-boys living in modern times with moder day problems (has a 'Set It Off' type theme). This part isn't that agnsty but the next one will be.
1. Default Chapter Title

Gundam Gangsters

Disclaimers: Gundam wing dose not belong to me which id to say I don't own it or any of it's characters. So there happy now? Good on with the fic.

Notes: The G-Boys are 19 do the math on everyone else's age.

OOCness:

Heero's a pimp

Dorothy's nice

Quatre's poor

*-*

Heero woke with a jump, he heard footsteps coming down the hall, and fast, quickly he jumped out of bed and threw on his clothes waking Relena in the process.

"Heero what's wrong?" she asked sleepily.

"He's coming."

"Shit we overslept!!"

"See ya." Was all he said before he kissed her and climbed out the window.

Relena grabbed her nightgown off the floor and pulled it on just as her brother flung the door open, "Where is he?!" roared Zechs.

"Who?" she asked innocently.

"You know, that flea ridden street rat?!"

"I have now idea what you mean now get out of my room!"

Zechs ignored her and looked at the open window and climbed out hoping to catch the culprit, he ran down the fire escape to the alleyway behind their house. He looked around franticly for a retreating person and spotted a young man wearing a hood walking away from him.

"Hey you!" he shouted, the person froze.

"Yes?" he replied over his shoulder.

"Did you see some kid come down these stairs a minute ago?"

"Yes sir I did he went thataway." Said the stranger pointing the opposite way he was facing.

"Thanks!" called Zechs as he raced off in the direction the person had pointed.

Once he was gone Heero pulled off his hood and continued down the alley laughing to himself, he hadn't thought that trick would work but it had, 'Man he is such an idiot' he thought as he climbed onto his Harley witch he had parked just outside the alley. Once he started the motor he noticed Zechs charging for him mad as hell but he simply waved and rode off laughing even harder than before.

*-*

In a dimly lit room inside an abandoned warehouse Trowa and Quatre sat in silence as they watched their dear friend Duo try to drink himself within an inch of his life. They couldn't really blame him he did have problems.

"Why did this have to happen to ME? What did I do?"

"I think it's pretty obvious what you did." Stated Quatre.

"Shut up! I don't need this now I mean damn, this shit will screw me up for life!"

"Come on it's not that bad lots of people find themselves in your predicament every day and make it." Said Trowa trying to cheer him up.

"Make it through what?" asked Wufei as he walked in late as usual, Wufei was always late just like another certain someone… a certain brown haired Harley riding someone.

Duo groaned at the question and slammed his head down on the table, "Hilde's pregnant." 

Wufei just stood motionless for a moment, then sat down next to Duo and patted him on the back, "I know how you fell just pray she doesn't have twins like Sally did, that's when you've really got troubles."

Duo paled, "You guys don't think she will do you?"

Wufei shrugged, "You never know."  


"Oh crap what if she has triplets?!!"

"Then you have really bad luck." Muttered Trowa.

Quatre scowled at him, "You're not helping."

"Ok whud I miss!" shouted Heero as he strolled in, took Duo's beer and sat down on an old crate.

"Hilde going to have a baby." Announced Quatre.

"Whoa that makes two papa's amongst the five of us…who's next?" he said in an eerie voice while eyeing Quatre and Trowa.

"Don't look at Quatre, virgin boy over their ain't about ta be passing cigars around anytime soon." grumbled Duo,

"Hey! I'm just looking for the perfect woman spend the rest of my life with."

For the first time that day Duo laughed, "Yeah right! Your idea of the perfect woman is any chick that won't call you a dork and spit soda in your face!"

Quatre ignored that comment and turned his attention to Heero, "So where were you?"

"Well after an exhausting night of hearing Relena call my name over and over, I overslept and nearly got caught by Zechs. So I had to make a timely get away and had to take the long way here cause every squad car from here to America was looking for me. Still are the lifeless bastards."

"You know banging the sister of the chief of police ain't the smartest thing you could do Heero." Said Quatre.

"Yeah but it's fun as hell!"

"Well why are you late Wufei?" Trowa asked.

"What are you my mom?!"

"I hope not."

Wufei chuckled, "Well if you must know I had a little argument with Sally over who had to watch the kids tonight, I won of course." He said with a smug grin on his face.

"You mean you told her if she watched them today you'd watch em tomorrow." Said Heero.

"Basically." He admitted.

"Alright boys enough chit-chat we need to discuss how we get more bucks, I propose a bank robbery what do you guys think?"

"A bank robbery?! Are you nuts grocery stores we do car jacking we do bank robbery we don't do!" protested Quatre.

"Come on Quatre we all need cash and things like grocery stores are small change we need a change of strategy."

"Yeah he's right," chimed Wufei, "I have two kids and damn greedy woman to take care of and I'm trying to pay for college. Duo, you're about to have a kid yourself and let me tell you from personal experience that it costs a lot. Trowa, you owe your sister a shitload of money but after this you will be able to pay her back with interest, workin at a hardware store aint gonna do it. Quatre I know you've been lookin to move out of your house so do this and finally get away from your sisters."

Quatre frowned, "I guess it would benefit all of us but still it could get us some serious jail time." 

"Yeah but we can pull it off if we play our cards right." Said Heero.

Trowa put his hands up, "I'm out." He said and got up to leave but Heero blocked his path.

"Trowa look I know this seems a bit harsh but we need to do this."

He looked over at Quatre with a questioning look his blonde haired friend just gave him a pleading kook Trowa turned a nodded, "Fine I'm in."

"Me too." Chimed Quatre.

Heero nodded, "Right we can and we will. Meet me hear tomorrow and we'll make a plan alright? Today I have some bossiness to take care of."

"Find see you then I gotta go my woman is going to have a fuckin conniption if I'm not home soon, I told her I was going to the grocery store."

"Man she has you so whipped." Said Heero.

"She does not! I just don't fell like hearing her bitchin about me being gone so long."

"Suuuure." 

Wufei gave him the finger and left along with Quatre and Trowa, once they were gone Heero drained Duo's bottle of beer and got up to leave when he heard Duo say something.

"Whud you say?"

"I said what the hell am I going to do?"

"Look after we take the bank your troubles are over."

"No their not that money will only last so long but what happens when it runs out and my kid needs food and clothes and school supplies and toys, lets not even mention college."

Heero thought for a moment, "Well then just leave her." 

Duo looked up shocked at his friends response, "Wha-What leave Hilde to raise the kid by herself?"

"Yeah that's what I said it may not be noble but hell everyone has too look out for themselves."

"Nah man I can't leave Hilde owns the house where would I stay?"

"You can stay with me I hardly ever got home."

"Would leave Relena if she got pregnant?"

"If I couldn't afford to take care of her yeah."

Duo stood motionless for a moment, "I have to think." He said and stumbled out of the warehouse.

*-*

Officer Lucrezia Noin was sitting at her desk filing arrest reports when she heard her name being called over the intercom to report to the Lieutenant's office. With a tired sigh she stood up and made her way to the aforementioned room. When she arrived she saw her superior sitting at his desk tapping a picture on his leg.

"Officer Noin I want you to find anything you can on this boy." He slid the picture across the table it was of a young brown haired Japanese boy, " His name is Heero Yuy if you find anything on him that is in any way incriminating let me know immediately."

"Sir may I ask why I am doing this?"

"No you may not."

"Well then may I ask why I have been assigned to do this your secretary can find this faster than I can."

"I gave it to you because you know those street kids better than anyone in this department and I'm sure I can trust you to get the best results."

"Yes sir but I do have a lot of work to do and…"

"Are you declining my request?" 

Noin cringed at his icy tone, "No sir I'll get right on it."

"And Noin."

"Yes sir?"

"I need this done by the end of the week. Dismissed."

"Yes sir." She said and walked out feeling angry, she hated the way he acted so damn professional all the time, as though nothing had ever happened between them sure this was the work place but he did crap like this outside of work and she couldn't stand it. He would always call her to some weird place as though he wanted to tell her something then just give her some dumbass assignment like this and send her on her way. Although no matter how angry she got Zechs Marquise would always have her heart. 

*-*

Quatre was sitting on a park bench looking up at the sky why he thought he felt something heavy jump in his lap he looked down to find a small black kitten sitting in his lap looking up at him with the cutest face he had ever seen.

"Hello there where did you come from?" he asked the kitten. It's response was to mew cutely and rub against his hand. Just then he heard someone come running up to him.

"Oh you found him thank you!" said the person.

"He found me really." 

Quatre held the kitten to the person and was struck stupid when he saw who he was talking to; she was about his height with smoky blue eyes and incredibly long blonde hair and quite an interesting pair of eyebrows.

"Uh h-h-hi."

"Hello I'm sorry if Snuggles bothered you." She said as she took the kitten from his hand.

"N-no he's cool."

"Are you ok?"

Quatre wasn't sure how to act he just nodded dumbly.

"My name is Dorothy what's yours?"

"T-to be honest I don't r-remember."

Dorothy giggled at that, "You act like you've never seen a girl before."

"Wait now I remember my name's Quatre!"

She laughed outright at that one, "Nice to meet you Quatre."

He blushed furiously, "Cute kitten you got there."

"Yes he's very sweet."

"Um would you like to sit down?"

"Sure." 

Quatre didn't know why but sitting next to her made him feel light headed, the kitten jumped out of her arms and curled up in his lap.

"I think he likes you."

"Well I think he's absolutely adorable."

"I was about to go and get something to eat would you like to join me?"

"Yeah I would love to!"

"Then come with me." She said as she motioned to a big golden limousine. Quatre's jaw nearly hit the ground, 'She drove hear in a gold limo?!' he thought in pure shock 'Where the hell is she going to go to eat.' The chauffeur came around the car and opened the door for them Dorothy stepped in and Quatre followed felling kind of nervous.

"Where are we going I hate to admit it but I don't have that much money I don't have that much money."

She smiled at him, "Don't worry about it my treat."

"Oh no I couldn't ask you to…"

"Don't sweat it think of it as a thank you for finding Snuggles for me."

Quatre nodded, "Alright then."

"Driver take us to The Tower."

"Yes ma'am."

Quatre could not help but notice that through the rear view mirror the driver was giving him a disapproving eye.

*-*

Wufei drove up to his trailer stopped the car and just sat there, although he would never admit it to his friends he dreaded going home. His tranquil moment was interrupted by the sounds of two four year olds running to the car.

"Daddy Daddy you're home! Guess what we got a baby!" shouted his son Shi (named by him of course).

Wufei's head shot straight up and he swung the car door open so fast he nearly hit his little girl Tammy (who Sally had named). In a complete panic he raced for the trailer to, hopefully not, confirm what his son had just said.

Tammy leaned over to her brother as she watched her father run inside, "See I told you he'd be happy about it." Shi just stuck his tongue out.

Wufei opened his bedroom door completely out of breath only to find Sally sitting on the bed petting a small cocker spaniel puppy.

"What's the matter?" asked Sally.

"Is that the baby Shi was talking about?"

"Yes we bought him at the pet store down the street."

He nearly collapsed in relief and then suddenly became angry," And you didn't ask me!"

"Wufei you bought a car with the money from our joint account and didn't ask me, you sold my mothers antique china set for money and you didn't ask me, you went out and bought a whole gun collection with two children in the house and didn't ask me. I buy a five dollar cocker spaniel and you have the nerve to be angry!!"

"Woman I bought the car for us, I needed the money to put myself through school so we could have a decent income, and I bought the guns with my own hard earned money so I don't need to explain my reasons to you! Now explain what we're going to do with a dog!!"

"Daddy don't get mad I wanted the puppy not mommy." Pleaded Tammy.

Wufei looked down at his little girl he knew he couldn't be mad with her looking so sweet, he sighed in defeat and turned to Sally.

"We'll finish this later." He snarled.

"What the hell is that supposed to be a threat?!"

"Woman don't push the matter I said we'll talk about this latter!"

Sally jumped up and pushed her kids and the puppy outside the door, "Kids go outside and play."

"But ma!" whined Shi.

"Now!"

Tammy picked up the puppy and led her brother outside, when Sally heard the door close she turned angrily to Wufei, "Look I've had it with you and your damn macho attitude you don't have the last say in this house! Do not disrespect me in front of my children in private is one thing but when you start that male superiority shit in front of Shi you're teaching him to do it. On more than on occasion I've caught him telling Tammy that she would never be as good as him because she's a girl!"

"Well it's true!"

(mistake)

Sally glared at him, "You are such a son of a bitch I don't know why I ever even got involved with you."

"Because you're a woman."

(big mistake)

"Wufei drop the act! It's not manly it's sickening and from now on have the decency to call me Sally my name isn't woman it's Sally!!"

"Whatever woman."

"Tell me Wufei what have I done to you to make you want to treat me this way? Why are you always so heartless to me and everyone else?

'I don't know' he though, "Because that's just the way I am if you don't like it you can kiss my ass!"

"Wufei why do you always lie to me? I know that this mean spirited side of you isn't the real you."

"Woman I am through with this discussion I have better things to do than argue with you about the real me!!"

"Stop calling me woman!!"

"I'll call you whatever the hell I want!!"

"No you won't this ends now either you stop treating me like trash or you will be sorry!"

Wufei stepped directly in her face, "You will not defy me."

"Wufei I'd suggest you watch you watch your tone and back out of my face. Now."

"Woman you need to learn you place, this kind of behavior is a severe injustice."

"Fuck you and your sense of justice!"

That did it at that moment he became so enraged, he slapped her.

(no comment)

Sally stood holding her stinging cheek marched over to Wufei and decked him in the gut causing him to double over on the floor in pain. She then picked up her lamp off the dresser and smashed it on his head knocking him unconscious. When he came to he found Sally, his kids, and his car were gone, although he had kind of expected that. He was left alone in the silence to think about what he did and he felt lower than dirt for the things he did and said. He himself could never figure out why he was so mean to Sally but It was to late now to change.

*-*

Duo took one final look around the house and shifted the weight of his duffel bag in his hand, "Well I guess this is it." He said to himself. He felt rotten for leaving but his mind kept on telling him that it was his only choice. Hilde was out still working her part-time job so he was free to leave without facing her he knew it was cowardly but he didn't know he would tell her he was leaving. Before he walked out the door he spotted a picture of him and Hilde on the fireplace; they were standing in front of a roller coaster in at a theme park. He was standing beside her with his trademark grin while giving her bunny ears, he picked up the picture, stuffed it in his duffel bag and walked out. 

It took him a couple of hours to reach Heero's apartment, he had left his car with Hilde he felt it was the least he could do. It didn't surprise him to find no one home, he wandered into one of the two bedrooms down the hall. The first one was a total mess clothes and paper littered the floor.

"Must be Heero's room." He said then went next door to look at the other room it only had a bed and a dresser, "Well then that make this one mine." He said happily as he plopped down on the bed. It was now 6 in the afternoon he knew Hilde would be returning home at about this time and see his stuff gone and cry herself to sleep. Duo growled in frustration he didn't want to start thinking about Hilde then feel guilty for the rest of the day so he got up to watch TV. But no matter what he did he still had that voice in the back of his head screaming at him for his actions.

*-*

"Where were you?" asked Catherine as her younger brother waltzed in.

"I went to go visit my friends and then to the movies."

"Well I had to cover for you again Trowa if you don't want to work in the store tell dad but don't leave me to do the dirty work!"

"I'm sorry ok I forgot it won't happen again I promise."

She rolled her eyes, "That's what you said last time." she grumbled.

" Hey Cathy I swear I'll do better it's just I've had some things on my mind lately and It just slipped my mind."

"On a more pleasant note you have a visitor she's in the living room." Catherine said in a sly voice.

With a confused look Trowa wondered into the living room to greet his visitor, he was surprised to find Hilde sitting on the couch with a worried look on her face.

"Hello Hilde is something wrong?"

"Yes have you seen Duo lately?"

"This morning was the last time I saw him."

"Did he say anything about going somewhere?"

"No why? Hilde what's wrong?"

"Duo left me all his things are missing and so is he!" she blurted as she burst into tears, Trowa sat next to her and let her cry on his shoulder. He knew where Duo was he knew all about Heero and is famous advice that screws up anyone's life who listens to it. Like him for instance if he hadn't listened to Heero and not stood up to his father over joining the circus he probably would have eased up and let him go instead he was stuck working as a part time cashier at his dad's hardware store. 

"I think he'll come to his senses and come home."

"No he won't." she whimpered, "Duo doesn't do anything he doesn't mean."

Trowa hugged her, "You can stay hear if it makes you feel better."

"What?"

"You don't have to I just think it might do you some good not to sleep at home tonight but you can stay as long as you like."

Hilde smiled and hugged him tightly, "Thank you do much Trowa!"

Catherine just watched in silent amusement from her position at the door behind them, 'Aw how sweet!' she though seeing Hilde and Trowa hold each other on the couch.

*-*

Quatre took a deep breath of air and let it out slowly he loved the smell of sea water and the sight of the sun setting over the ocean. He, Dorothy and Snuggles were sitting on the docks watching to sun set and talking about nothing in particular, her car ands it's driver were back on the road as she requested so they could have privacy. Despite the request Quatre could feel the drivers eyes on him from where he sat and it was bugging him to no end. This is where they had decided to go after they left the restaurant and Quatre began to really feel comfortable around Dorothy he learned she was a very kind person and she liked the same things he did. 

"So, what's up with Alfred back their he's been watching us all night?"

Dorothy looked back at her car, "Who Charles? He likes to keep a close eye on me he's worse than my grandpa when it comes to that."

"You live with your grandfather?"

"Yes my father died when I was really young and my mother left me."

"My mom died too I live with my dad now and seventeen of my twenty-nine sisters."

"Twenty-nine?!!!!"

"Yeah my dad got a little too into the sixties."

"I'll say!"

"Thank goodness most of them moved out when I was twelve and the rest plan to live at home forever I guess. Dad is a lawyer but all that cash isn't enough to put us all through college and pay for our rooms so we all have to get jobs and pay rent I avoid having to because I'm going on a music scholarship."

"You play an instrument?"

"Yes the violin and piano but don't tell anyone if one of my friends found out they'd beat the crap outta me." He joked.

"You own a piano?"

"Yes but my real passion is the violin and that's something I don't own."

Dorothy nodded and looked up, "It's getting late I better get home I'm sure my grandpa is furious at me already for leaving without any guards."

"Guards?"

"Never mind, come on I'll take home."

"No that's ok."

"Come on please I want to."

Quatre stood and smiled, "If it makes you happy."

With that they got up and headed for the car. The whole ride home he couldn't help staring at Dorothy she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and he knew she was the one he was going to spend the rest of his life with, even if she didn't know it yet. When they arrived at his house he pretended he was looking at his fingernails when Dorothy turned around to face him.

"Well hear we are." She said.

"Yeah. I guess I better go." He said and opened his door to get out but Dorothy grabbed him by the shirt collar and kissed him.

"See ya later." She said.

With a dazed look on his face he backed out of the car thrilled that she kissed him and terrified the driver would jump out of the car and beat the crap out of him. He waved to her as she left and just stood in the street looking stupid when one of his many sisters leaned out the window.

"Yo zombie boy! You forgot to clean up the bathroom and it's your turn to wash the dishes and we're hungry so get in hear! Hey! Quatre you dirty little shit you know you hear me get up hear NOW!!"

Quatre nodded and walked inside the happiest man alive.

*-*

Sally was sitting on her bed looking at the condition of her cheap hotel room; the wall needed some painting and it could use a new carpet but otherwise everything looked good. She was trying not to be upset she was trying to be strong but it wasn't working. Her face still stung and she knew it was bruised, finally she felt she couldn't take it any more.

"Hey kids I'm going out for a while you two stay inside and don't open the door for anyone but me got it?" Tammy nodded and Shi gave her a thumbs up, "Good, love you."

"Love you too mommy." Shouted Tammy Shi just gave her a thumbs up.

Sally walked to the parking lot got in her car and cried she couldn't help it regardless of what had happened she still loved Wufei but she couldn't let him hit her not for any reason. She desperately wanted to have him back with her and to have thing the way they were when they first met.

Back in the hotel Shi was playing tug of war with the puppy and Tammy was watching to door.

"You think mommy's ok?"

"Yeah mom's tough."

"But she looked sad."

"I think it's cause daddy hit her."

"Daddy did not hit her!!"

"Yeah he did she's gotta mark on her face."

"Well dad didn't do it!"

"Sure ok fine." Tammy stood up and went to the door, "Hey where are you going? Mom said to stay hear!"

She ignored him and went outside, she had a feeling her mother hadn't gone anywhere, and she was right. Her car was still in the car and she could barely see her form slumped over the steering wheel. She approached the car slowly and could hear the sound of sobbing she opened the door and surprised Sally. She also saw her puffy eyes and tear streaked face as well as the bruise on her cheek.

"Tammy I thought I told you to stay inside." She sniffed.

Tammy crawled up into her lap and hugged her neck, "We can take the puppy back if daddy hates him so much."

"Sweetie it's not the puppy."

"Is it us?"

Sally hugged her daughter tighter, "No it's not your fault don't ever think that. Your dad and I are having some problems right now."

"He hit you didn't he?"

Sally squeezed her eyes shut attempting to hold back to tears that flowed anyway, "Yes."

Tammy found herself crying with her mother, "You two aren't getting back together are you?"

"I don't think so."

Sally opened her eyes to find that Shi had joined them and was sitting in her lap next to his sister with the puppy in his hands, in her depression she hadn't even noticed him. He was trying to pretend like he wasn't crying Sally smiled at him and pulled him into a hug, he rested his small head on her shoulder and sniffled.

"I won't let him hit you again k mommy?" he said.

Sally kissed his head and squeezed him tightly and rested her chin on his head, "Ok."

*-*

Duo was awakened by a slamming door he rolled over in bed and closed his eyes again, then he heard grunting and painting. He ignored that and put a pillow over his head. Since a few minutes passed he felt it was safe to take the pillow off, and the second he did he heard the Heero's headboard slamming against the wall at an unreal pace. So he put the pillow over his ears again although it didn't drown out all the sound, after about five minutes later he heard the two lovers shout their final sounds of pleasure and the noise stopped.

"Finally!" he sighed happily as he put his head back on top of his pillow, then less than a minute he heard the banging grunting and moaning. "Damnit!!" he shouted, and picked up his pillow and blanket to move to the couch. Which didn't provide any rescue from the noise, angrily he went into the kitchen and made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich but passed on the milk. After what seemed like two endless hours they stopped, Duo put down the magazine he had been reading picked up his pillow and blanket and crawled back into bed ecstatic to finally be able to get some sleep. As luck would have it he heard a knocking outside his door.

"Go away!"

"Yo Duo it's me look man I need a blow pop, a dixie cup, and a can of whip cream." said Heero from the other side of the door.

"Heero why the hell would I have whipped cream a dixie cup and a plow pop and what the fuck would you want with them at two am!"

"I was just asking, guess we'll have to make due with crisco oil, a match, and cookie dough." He said thoughtfully and walked away.

O.O

Duo immediately jumped up rushed into the living room and hid under the cushions of the couch, this he did NOT want to hear. 

The second time Duo was awakened it was because of feminine laughter, he opened his eyes and saw a young girl with sandy blonde hair watching television wearing nothing but a t-shirt one of Heero's t-shirts.

"Um Hi."

"Oh Hello." She said in a cheery voice.

"I'm Duo Maxwell and you are?"

"My name is Sylvia Noventa."

"Uh-hu well nice to meet you. Where's Heero?"

"I don't know he left before I woke up."

Duo looked at his watch and nearly fell off hid 'bed' "Well I have to go so if you'll excuse me." He said as he ran into his bedroom to get dressed. Once he was done with that task he flew out the door only to return to get his favorite silver cross, which he always wore, then turned around and ran out again. He wanted to make it to McDonalds in time for their breakfast meal, they tended to stop serving it earlier each day.

*-*

"Forty dollars to get a hotel room and we sleep in the car." Groaned Sally as she shifted Tammy out of her lap. "Come on guys wake up!" she shouted. The puppy was the first to awaken his playfully licked Tammy's face until she was awake.

"Hi puppy." She laughed.

Shi heard his sister and woke up as well, "Morning." He yawned.

"Good morning Shi it's time to get up now we need to get on the road." said Sally.

"Where are we going?" Asked Tammy.

"To you're grandparents house."

"Yay! I can't wait!" squealed Tammy.

Even Shi cheered up, "I'll go get our bags!"

"I'll help!" Tammy volunteered.

Sally rolled her eyes and climbed out after them with the puppy in her arms, she knew the suit cases weighed more than both of them combined. "Guys wait for me you'll hurt yourselves!"

*-*

Wufei flinched; he heard a loud banging noise somewhere, in the infinite darkness someone somewhere was knocking. Then a helpful little voice in his head suggested that opening his eyes might help, so he did and lo and behold he saw someone standing on the other side of the screen door. He stood up trying to figure out why he had fallen asleep on the floor; the 17 bottles of beer pooled around where he had been sleeping answered his question. He staggered over to the door and opened it to find a tall female police officer standing in front of him she looked familiar but he couldn't quite place the face.

"K'n I help you?" he asked leaning on the door post for support.

"Hello Wufei is Sally hear?"

"No that bitch is long gone."

Noin was surprised to hear him refer to Sally in that manner but then again she never did like him or his manners, "Do you know when she'll be back?"

"Try the fourth of never or the twentieth of when hell freezes over, check back on either day and see if you catch her."

"What do you mean?"

"I got a major hangover so stop bothering me woman."

Noin ground her teeth and forced a smile, "Just tell me where I might find her and I'll be on my way."

Wufei thought for a moment, "She might have gone to he parents or something but I really don't know." 

Noin sighed, "Well I need to ask you a few questions then."

"I thought you only wanted to know about Sally."

"I intended to but since you can't seem to provide me with any useful information I need to find out something else from you." She then pulled out a picture of a brown haired boy with coal bolt eyes. "Have you seen this boy before?"

Wufei squinted at the picture, "Nope."

"Yes you have I've seen you two hang out Wufei."

"Well if you knew why'd you ask?"

"Protocol, now where does he live?"

Wufei shrugged, "Dunno."

"Fine then be difficult." She said and turned back to her squad car and drove away.

Wufei snarled at the retreating vehicle and stumbled into his bedroom to find some aspirin and noticed the broken glass on the floor. He instinctively grabbed his head and began to feel sick again. How could he have been so stupid and cowardly to hit Sally and for the life of him he couldn't remember why he did it. Now he had not only lost the woman he loved he lost his kids as well.

"Fuck!! I forgot about the meeting!" he screamed running around searching for his clothes.

END PART ONE

This part was cut kinda short so you don't really get the plot but please read the next part I promise you'll get it. I had the Noin/Zechs scene for 2 reasons.

  1. To establish that they WERE a couple and HE broke up with HER. (that becomes significant later on you see)
  2. To let you know they are in the story 

P.S. the next part is really sad Wufei and Sally do get a break though, eventually, (let me put it this way things get worse before they get better.)

**BY**

MILO


	2. Default Chapter Title

Gundam Gangsters 2001 p2

Yay part 2! Comes after one ya know. And in case you weren't paying attention THIS STORY HAS ANGST!!

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing or any of the characters, or this computer, or this shirt…

*-*

Trowa was sitting at the table drinking coffee while reading the newspaper, and Catherine was at the counter watching him with interest.

"So how long have you two been a couple?" she asked.

Trowa raised an eyebrow, without looking up he asked, "Me and who?"

"You and Hilde."

He replied to that by spraying coffee all over his paper, "What?! We're not a couple!"

"Well it sure looks like it."

"She's Duo's girlfriend!"

"Oh cheating behind his back huh? Don't worry I won't tell." 

"Tell what there's nothing to tell! She's pregnant for cryin' out loud!"

Her eyes widened, "Wow Trowa you do work fast."

"Not by me!"

"Riiight."

"Seriously!" 

"Calm down it's ok to be in love."

"But I'm not in love!"

"What are you two arguing about?" asked Hilde as she came down the stares dressed in one of Catherine's old night shirts.

Catherine smiled mischievously, "Nothing." She said and walked away, and as she passed Trowa she whispered in a voice to low for Hilde to hear, "I'll leave you two love birds alone." He made a swipe at her but she sidestepped him laughing. 

Hilde just stared on with confusion in her eyes, "Uh did I interrupt something?"

"Yes and thank you for doing so, she can be such a pest when she wants to be."

"You're welcome I guess. Oh I'm going to go home today I couldn't possibly impose on you any longer."

"Hey you're not imposing I wouldn't mind at all."

"But I think I need to face the fact that Duo's gone and the place to do it is home. I need to learn to not be too dependent on anyone you know what I mean."

He nodded. 

"Um…Trowa what are you doing today?"  


He looked at his watch, "Well I have a meeting to go to in an hour or so but it shouldn't take long, why?"  


"I was wondering…you see…I kinda have this doctors appointment later today and I was wondering if you would come with me, I mean if it makes you feel uncomfortable or anything you don't have to but I'm really scared to go alone."

Trowa smiled warmly at her, "Sure no problem I'll go. What time?"

Hilde sighed with relief, "The appointment's at one, Thank you, I owe you big time."

"No you don't, I'm happy to do it."

She smiled at him, "Well I better go get dressed, don't need to be late for work." She said and trotted back up-stares. 

The second she was out of sight Catherine strolled by the door saying, "Okay Mr I'm-not-the-father."

*-*

"Hey Quatre! Wake up you weed!"

Quatre opened his eyes to see his ever-angry older sister Betty, "What do you want?" he whimpered.

"For you to wake up dork some old guy's at the door for you!" she shouted.

"Well do you have to yell I'm standing right hear."

"I wouldn't yell if you'd wake up!"

Quatre sat up and rubbed his eyes, sleepily he got up put on a pair of shorts and a shirt and stumbled down-stares. He made his way to the door and opened it to find Charlie standing there with a hateful look on his face.

"You're presence is requested by Ms. Dorothy this way please." He said motioning toward the same gold limo. he had been in the night before.

"What for?"

"Be damned if I know." He muttered in total disgust.

"What?"

"I was not enlightened as to the reason you are needed."

"Oh."

"This way please." He repeated.

With a confused look he followed Charlie to the car and got in when he opened the door for him, inside there was a white tuxedo with a note attached it read:

Dear Quatre,

Good morning, I hope Charlie didn't give you a hard time. I'm sure you're wondering where you are going and why. Today my grandfather is hosting a ball at our mansion and I would like you to be my guest. It is a formal occasion and I have taken the liberty of picking out on outfit for you to wear I hope it's the right size.

Love, 

Dorothy

Quatre put the note down and looked up at the rear view mirror and saw a pair of angry eyes staring back.

"Do you mind?" he asked picking up the tux. Charlie raised black glass between them to give him privacy, Quatre shuddered he could still feel his evil eyes burning through the glass. "This is going to be a long ride." He said to himself.

After what seemed like hours they arrived at a large mansion and parked right in front of the door, several servants emerged to help him inside and find his hostess. The whole thing seemed like a dream, every room he walked into was bigger than his whole house, and there were enough people to start a small nation. Although he couldn't figure out why so many reporters were present. He was lead to the top of a stare case to wait for Dorothy, and was so preoccupied with looking at the gigantic chandelier he didn't see her walk up to him.

"Hello Quatre I'm so glad you decided to come!"

He turned around to thank her for inviting him but for the second time when he saw her, he was struck stupid. She was dressed in a beautiful white silk dress with a red belt, her hair flowed down her back in long curls; she looked like an angel.

"H-hi."

"I hope it fits."

"W-what?"

"Your tuxedo."

"O-oh yeah it f-fits fine."

"Good I had guess on your size. Come with me I have a surprise for you."

Quatre followed he dumbly through the halls until they came to a small empty room with instruments nailed all over the wall. Dorothy skipped in while Quatre just stood around looking around, when she returned she had something in the hands which she handed to him.

"Hear."

"What is it?" he asked as he took it.

"A violin."

"For what?"

She smiled, "On little thing I forgot to mention, not only are you my guest you are also the entertainment."

Quatre's mouth fell open, "What?"

"Well you said playing the violin was you're real passion so hears a chance to share your gift."

"B-but…" before he got a chance to finish she took his hand and dragged him out the door, before he knew it he was on stage with the violin before a sea of people. Camera's flashed, and the crowd got silent; he was now the center of attention. He glanced over at Dorothy who was watching him off stage and then turned to the crowd.

'What doesn't kill you make you stronger.' He though, "Hello everyone, I am about to play a piece I composed myself, I hope you like it." Ha announced.

Quatre placed the bow to the strings and began to play with all the skill and emotion he could; not for the crowd, or the press, but for the woman who stole his heart, for Dorothy. When he was done the whole room clapped, cheered, and praised his performance, he took a bow and walked off stage to her.

"Well Quatre that was quite a performance!"

"You liked it?"

"I loved it! That was simply marvelous!"

"Thank you." He said modestly.

"Yes my boy that was exceptional."

He turned to see an old man in his late fifty's standing behind him wearing a navy blue and black uniform, Quatre recognized him immediately and realized what he had gotten himself into.

"Governor Dermail!"

"Yes I am and what is your name lad?"

"Quatre Raberba Winner, sir."

"Nice to meet you Quatre, I'm glad to see my granddaughter has taken a shinning to a young man as talented as yourself."

"Thank you sir."

"Well I must be going can't keep the press waiting, it was a pleasure meeting you." He said and walked off leaving Quatre in shock. He had just met Governor Dermail, THE Governor Dermail and if Dorothy was his granddaughter that meant he had been spending the last two days with…

"Come on let's enjoy the party." She said in a chipper voice.

Again he was moving before he knew what was going on he was dragged down stares into the mass of dancing drinking politicians. They seemed to take a great interest in him, but he figured that was because he was with Dorothy. She led him to a table at the other end of the room where the refreshments were, most of the food Quatre had never heard of but he ate them anyway. While she greeted the many men that came up to them, he just watched her in dismay; how could he ever hope to get involved with the governors daughter? What really baffled him was how he'd gotten as far as he had.

"Would you like to dance?"

He snapped out of his trance looking confused, "What?"

"I asked you if you'd like to dance."

He looked down at his watch and gasped, "Oh man I would love to but I have somewhere to be in less than an hour!"

"Where would that be?"

"Um, me and some of my friends have a little get together and I'm going to be late. I am so sorry I'll make it up to you I promise."

Dorothy smiled at him, "You better."

Quatre kissed her and dashed out, once he was on his way to the warehouse he stopped in realization of what he had just done. He had just kissed Dorothy, in front of the press, lots and lots of press.

*-*

Duo ran around the corner at top speed and smacked right into someone sending him crashing to the ground, "Hey watch out where you're going!"

"You ran into me you braid boy!"

Duo looked up angrily and immediately calmed when he saw who it was, "Heero! And I thought I was the only one late to the meeting!" he gasped.

"Oh yeah forgot about that."

"What do you mean you forgot!"

He shrugged, "It slipped my mind, I have better things to think about."

Duo jumped you so they were face to face, "And what exactly is more important the a bank robbery?"

"Sylvia in an edible thong."

"…"

"Come on let's go before we're any later."

"…"

"Duo you ok?"

"Heero whatever's wrong with you is no little thing."

He sighed, "Come on!"

Duo tried o push all mental images out of his mind and followed his friend to his bike parked down the street, "How long have you known her?"

"Who? Sylvia?"

"No Madona! Yes Sylvia you retard!"

"Uh since yesterday, I nearly ran her over with my bike, and since I had scared her pretty bad I decided to make it up to her."

"Well what about Relena?"

"What about her?"

Duo thought about responding to that but didn't he just hopped on the back and rode off at breakneck speed to their destination. 

*-*

"What's an eleven letter word for positively?" asked Trowa as he worked his coffee stained newspaper crossword puzzle.

"Positive." Replied Wufei who was sitting backwards in his chair looking at the floor.

"That's eight."  


"So get a fucking thesaurus Barton!!"

"Geez man who's been pissin' in your lucky charms?"

Wufei continued to stare at the floor, "Sorry just been havin a bad weekend."

Just then Quatre burst in out of breath, "Hey am I late?"

"Nope just in time to do nothing." Said Wufei.

"Good I thought I wasn't going to make it." 

When he sat down Wufei looked you for the first time and also noticed what he was wearing, "Quatre what the hell do you have on?!"

He looked down, "Oh a friend of mine gave it to me."

"What friend was this?!"

"A girl."

Trowa nearly fell out of his chair, "A girl gave you that?!…In exchange for what?"

Quatre's eyes widened, "Whoa it's not like that! She wanted me to attend a party with her and so she gave me these clothes, that's all!"

"Uh-hu."

"Really!"

"Alrighty it's time to talk business!" Announced Heero as he marched in with Duo at his heels.

"Look who it is Mr Heero always-late Yuy." Said Quatre.

"Good lord Quatre you look like then frat boy from hell!"

"Ok so what have you got for us?" asked Wufei.

"A job sooo sweet it'll give you tooth decay." Said Heero as he sat down next to Trowa, "I've got the whole thing planed I spent all last night working on this." Duo was about to say something but Heero shoved his braid in his mouth. "At exactly six o'clock day after next we steel a car preferably a jeep or van so the cops can't trace it to one of us. Afterwards Wufei drives us to the bank on Twenty-fifth and Third, I go in with Duo and Trowa as my cover. Quatre stays outside the door to alert us of and coming danger, such as police a nosy passer by etc. Ok once I've got the green we bolt, Quatre I want you to ride in the back with Trowa and me so in case the cops tail us we can take them out. Now remember I don't want anyone killed just take out the tires, the last thing we need is to be wanted for murder. We drive to the lake dump the car split up and meet back hear."

"Nice plan but who gets the money when we split up?" asked Wufei.

"Quatre."

"Why him?" demanded Duo.

"Because he is to smart to try and take off with it, I'm sure he knows if he tried I'd hound him and kill him, don't you Quatre?"

He nodded, "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Everyone understand? No questions right?" before anyone could answer he said, "Good I'm out."

"Hey shouldn't we go over this again or something I mean you run the plan by us once and we're supposed to get it?" asked Trowa.

"I trust you'll figure it out it's a simple plan."

"Yeah to simple what I mean what happens if something goes wrong? Is there a backup plan?"

"Yes as a matter of fact there is if something goes wrong run like hell."

"Heero that's not a plan that's psychotic! And what IS your rush to leave? Have we ever had a meeting that you didn't dismiss in under a minute! You go on and on about how crucial it is that we attend these little get togethers and you always show up about a half hour late!!"

"I'm sorry if it bugs you next time I'll show up on time and have a twenty minute speech prepared."

"Quite being a smartass if you can't think of anything better then I'm not doing this."

Heero rolled his eyes, "Fine if you're going to be a bitch about it," he sighed and sat down again, "Does anyone not understand the plan?" 

"I have a question," Quatre said meekly, "What kind of guns should we bring? Handguns, automatics…"

"Bring everything you got we might need it." Replied Heero.

"Gotcha and what if one of us gets caught?"

"Same rules apply as always, I never knew you, you never knew me. Anyone else?"

"What's the security like." Questioned Wufei.

"Poor, maybe one guard. Is that it?" when there was no immediate response he got up and bolted for the door. "See you guys around I've got a date with this hot chick called Ira." He called back.

Duo shook his head, "That boy has GOT to stop thinking with his dick."

Quatre frowned, "I think that name should mean something to me…."

"He is hopeless," muttered Trowa as he sank down in his chair. Suddenly he shot up, "Oh crap what time is it?!"

"Might try checkin you're watch." Suggested Wufei.

Trowa did just that and saw it was 12:58, "Damn it I'm late!"

"For what?" asked Duo, but it was too late he had already left.

*-*

Sally watched her mother in the kitchen making sandwiches, while Shi and Tammy hopped happily at her feet waiting for their lunch. The second they were handed down the two ran outside laughing as the puppy tried to steal their snacks. She was so busy watching her children she didn't notice her mother approaching her.

"Sally?" 

She jumped, "Yes?"

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked referring to her cheek. 

"No I really don't."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm tired of talking."

Her mother sat down and looked at her for a moment before speaking, "I knew he was trouble when I met him, you should have listened…"

"But I didn't so drop it."

"Sally consider my place for a moment, just imagine you're me and Tammy is you, would you drop it?"

She turned around and looked out the screen door at Tammy and Shi; they were playing catch with the puppy and petting him every time he retrieved the ball, consequently coating his fur with peanut butter and jelly. The though of someone hurting either of them filled her with rage as well as fear, and another thought hit her; how would this experience affect them? 

Sally turned back to her mother, "I guess not."

"Well…"

"Wufei and I got into a fight as usual and things got a little too heated and he slapped me, I knocked him out cold, left, and decided to come hear. That's all that happened really."

Although she knew that wasn't everything she nodded and stood up, "You should cover that up, your father will be home soon, if he sees that we'll have one less Wufei in the world."

Sally chuckled, "I guess your right."

As she was cleaning up in the bathroom she heard a knock at the door, and her mother answer it followed by her shouting 'It's for you!' down the hall. She inspected her handy work and came out to see who had come to visit her. As her mother walked out she looked up to see her best friend standing there in full uniform.

"Noin?"

"Hi, sorry to show up unexpected like this but I wanted to talk to you." Said the dark haired police officer.

"About what?"

"At first it was about me but I see you're having problems of your own."

'Damn she sees it!', "What do you mean."

"I talked to Wufei this morning and he said you probably weren't coming home."

'Phew!' "Oh that, I just got fed up and left."

Noin snorted, "About time."

"So what did you want to talk about?" Sally asked as she sat on a stool.

"Nothing all that important," She replied taking a seat across from her friend, "I'm just having a hell of a time dealing with Zechs."

"Ask for a transfer."

Noin sighed and ran her hands through her short hair, "I couldn't do that I'm to hopelessly in love with that prick to do that."

"Look if he starts acting goofy just ignore him."

"I've tried but he keeps on giving me these shity assignments that his secretary should be doing, I mean that man is deliberately trying to make me nuts."

"Well what has he given you lately?"

"A picture of this kid, he didn't say why I'm trying to find something incriminating on him." She said handing her the picture Zechs had given her.

"Hey I know him, he and Wufei hang out a lot together his mane is Heero Yuy."

"Do you know where he lives or works?"

"I think he works at a gun shop downtown."

"Thanks, you've been a big help." Noin put the picture back in her pocket, and then paused, "Do you hear something?"

Sally got quiet and listened, "Yes, what is that?"

As it got louder she was able to tell it was Shi yelling something but it wasn't until he burst in the door could she tell what he was saying.

"Mommy! Mommy! Help!" he squealed.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"We were playing in the tree house and Tammy fell out and hit the ground and she's not moving!!"

Before he could finish Sally and Noin were already out the door, the two raced to the tree house Sally stopped mid stride when she spotted her daughter lying motionless on the ground. Noin ran up to her and checked her pulse.

"She's still alive." She reported.

Sally let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding, slowly she walked up to her and knelt down. There was a deep gash on her forehead and blood was pooling around her head, her eyes were shut and if she was breathing, it was very weak.

Noin turned to her, "Stay hear I'll call in an ambulance. And don't move her it might…" she stopped when she realized who she was talking to. Sally had been in medical school for five years and was more skilled than most doctors she knew, so without further delay she ran to her squad car to call for an ambulance.

*-*

Hilde walked out of the doctors office and signaled to Trowa it was time to leave, he walked out of the waiting room and stood by her.

"So what's the verdict?"

"Well I'm having a healthy baby boy."

"Wow they can tell so soon?"

"I only told Duo about the baby yesterday, I'm three months pregnant."

Trowa was silent for a moment, "Why did you wait so long?"

She felt depressed at that question and felt herself tearing up, "I was afraid he would leave me, I finally convinced myself that he would stay so I told him. I hate being right." 

"Well did the doctor say anything else about the baby?" he asked in an attempt to get the subject off of Duo.

"Nothing much just that he's due in July. I also got an ultrasound wanna see it?"

"Yes."

Hilde reached into her pocket and pulled out an envelope and took out several pictures, she proudly handed them to Trowa, "He's right there." She said pointing to a light green spot, "If you look carefully you can see the head." 

Trowa looked at the pictures and then at Hilde, "You know you shouldn't be alone through this, you are going to need help. If you wont take help from me get help from your parents."

"Can't I'm an orphan and I hate my foster parents and they hate me."

It was then he realized how much Duo leaving must have hurt, she was alone always had been, she had trusted him and he let her down when she needed him most. He had never been so pissed with Duo in his life.

"If you wont stay with me how about I stay with you?"

"Huh?"

"Hilde I'm worried about you you're under a lot of emotional stress when your baby needs you to be in the best condition. If anything happened to you or the baby I'd never forgive myself."

She smiled at him, "I would like that very much." 

****

END PART 2

BY

MILO

I did it I finished the second part I'm so happy! Oh and I know I said I'd give Sally and Wufei a break but the way the plot is tilting it's going to be hard it could go either way. ::ducks:: DON'T HIT ME!!


	3. Default Chapter Title

Gundam Gangsters 2001 p3

Disclaimer: **_I OWN NOTHING!!!_**

*-*

"The commissioner is waiting in his office." Announced a short blonde lady in a business suit.

Zechs nodded and walked into the office she led him to, inside he saw his superior standing by his window looking down at the streets three stories down.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

Treize turned around and nodded, "Yes I do, please sit." Zechs took the only available seat and waited for him to continue. "Lieutenant are you aware that there are over one-hundred homicides happening in this city daily?"

"Yes sir."

"Well then are you aware of how many officers are qualified to stop them?"

"Very few?"

"Correct, which brings me to the question why do you have the top officer in our force running errands that the citizens are paying your secretary to do?"

"Well…"

"Governor Dermail has been all over me about the crime around hear wondering why our department makes few if any arrests, what do I tell him? Because my subordinates are to busy settling there lovers quarrels to work!"

"Sir?!"

"Don't sir me, I know all about you and officer Noin so don't even try it."

"We are no longer in a relationship."

Treize pinched the bridge of his nose, "Zechs, the only person that believes you is you, and sometimes I wonder about that. There is no logical reason for you to be doing this to her."

"Doing what?!"

"I don't want to debate this just put her talents to better use and you will make me so much happier."

"Yes sir." Zechs mumbled.

"Dismissed."

He got up and walked out fuming, Treize was the only one who could read him like a book and he hated it. Everything he said was true; he was still in love with Noin he gave her pointless assignment as an excuse to see her. After the messy breakup they went through before he didn't have to guts to try again afraid that he would just mess up again, like he always did. Besides there was no way she still loved him after all this time was there…

*-*

" 'Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby! Listen to Iron Madien baby with me! Ooooo m'yeah teenage dirtbag oh she doesn't know just what she's…"

"Duo, sing one more note and I'll rip out your vocal cords." Growled Heero.

"Well you won't make any conversation so what am I supposed to do?!"

"Shut up."

"Oh that sounds like fun."

Duo took a deep breath and looked around, they were standing on a street corner looking for women to pick up…well Heero was. There wasn't much to see just some run down buildings and cars, a few women across the street, who Heero was eyeing lustfully, and a couple of guys who were drinking at the other end of the block.

"So what happened with you and Ira."

"Who?"

"Ira you idiot."

"Ira who?"

"Forget it." There was silence for a few blissful moments when Duo spoke up again, "I really miss Hilde."

"Who?"

"Damnit Heero get the fuckin wax outta your ears I said I miss Hilde!"

"Oh."

"She used to make the best food."

"Uh-huh."

"And she had a body to die for."

"Cool."

"I really feel like shit for leaving her without anyone."

"Yeah."

"And she's always stuck by me even when the police were on my tail. She risks arrest for me and then the one time she needs me I bail…great now I really feel like shit."

"Yup."

"Damnit Heero you aren't listening!"

"That's nice."

Duo ignored him and looked off to the side where he saw the two men who had been drinking earlier walking towards them, it was then he noticed who they were.

"Um Heero…"

"That's good Duo."

"Heero…"

"Neat."

"Heero!!"

"What is it man can't you see I'm trying to…" he stopped when he saw the two men, "Crap run!!"

He didn't need to be told twice, without looking back he took off after Heero running, but that was pointless the men were twice as fast and soon had the two boys by the collar and backed them into an alleyway.

"Well, well, well if it ain't sissy boy Yuy I thought that was you." Said the blonde one.

"Hi Alex how ya doin?" Heero whimpered.

"Muler what are you doing on this side of town?" Duo asked his captor.

"Lookin for you two pussys." Said Alex.

"Why?" Heero asked.

"Heero I know about you and Sylvia."

"Why do you care?"

"Because she's MY girlfriend."

"I had nothing to do with I swear, it was all him!" squealed Duo. Heero glared at him.

"True but you're hanging out with him so that means your gonna get it too." Muler snarled.

"W-what are you going to do?" asked Heero.

Alex pulled out a pocket knife, "Make sure you don't stick your shriveled little dick where it doesn't belong ever again."

Duo almost fainted, "Both of us?" he squeaked.

Muler responded by nodding, " 'Fraid so."

"Hey fellas lets talk about this, look I didn't know she was you're girlfriend!"

"So."

Duo grabbed his cross and started praying.

"Look how about you take my girl and we call it even!" pleaded Heero.

Alex thought about that for a moment, "Relena?"

"Yeah!"

"What else."

"Uh a pack of gum?"

"No."

"Um his cross?"

"HEY!!" 

"How about your bike over there?" suggested Muler.

"Yeah your bike." Alex repeated.

"What?! No not my bike!"

Alex pulled the blade out, "It's your bike or your balls."

"Givehimthebikegivehimthebike!!!"

"No! I've had that since forever!"

"Well I've had these jewels for even longer and I'm kind of attached to them!" Duo snapped.

"Nope."

"Heero come on you can buy another one."

He though about this for a moment, "Nope that's an antique."

"Heero stop being a stupidass and give him the fucking bike!!!"

"Fine!" he shouted and shoved the keys in Alex's hands.

"Thank you I think I'll go pay Relena a visit right now." He grinned. 

As he and Muler rode off Heero watched helplessly, while Duo was busy kissing his cross till his lips hurt.

"What is the matter with you! You could have gotten us both deballed!!"

"My bike…" muttered Heero.

Duo stormed off in the other direction, "I'm going to go see Hilde see you later." He growled.

*-*

Shi was sitting on the floor in the waiting room playing with blocks waiting for his mother to come in off the balcony, he had insisted on coming with her out of the hospital room. Because like her he couldn't stand to see his little sister helpless in a hospital bed they had been there by her side for hours and they were both tired; mentally and physically. The doctors had told them she would be alright, but she didn't look like it. Noin and his grandparents were still in the room with her so she had someone if she woke up. It was quiet and he was beginning to feel better about the situation when the doors bust open and his father ran in right past him to the room his sister was in, after a few minutes he immerged and approached him.

"Shi where is your mother?"

He didn't respond.

"Shi!"

"I can't tell you." He said finally.

"I don't have time for games where is she?!"

Shi stood up and walked right up to Wufei, "I told her I wouldn't let you hit her again and I wont."

That was a serious blow to his pride, Wufei knelt down and looked his son in the eyes, "Listen what I did was wrong I never ever should have hit Sally and I'm very sorry for doing it. I'll never do it again alright?"

He nodded and pointed to the sliding door that led to the balcony. Wufei stood and walked out there to find Sally sitting at one of the round tables with her head resting in her arms, when she saw him her head shot up.

"You're hear."

"What do you expect woman? You called me."

"Three hours ago!"

"Well I would have been hear sooner if I had my car!"

"I don't feel like arguing right now Wufei."

"Sally what happened to her?"

"We were at my parents house, she was playing in the tree house out back and fell out."

"Why weren't you watching her! She's six you can't just let her run amuck all over the place!"

"What is wrong with you?! Why is it no matter how bad the situation you pick a fight! My daughter had a concussion, and yes it's my fault I should have been watching her and I have to live with that but you have to push it Wufei! You always push me! Why?!" She cried.

"Sally I…"

"Leave me alone."

"But…"

"Wufei leave me alone!"

He frowned and marched off the balcony slamming the door behind him so hard it left a giant crack through the middle. Sally turned to go after him but stopped, 'Why he'll just argue over whatever you say.' She thought, and came in off the balcony as well to take Shi back to Tammy's room. When she didn't see him it scared her.

"Shi?" she called. She was about to see if he had already gone to her room when she spotted something under one of the chairs. When she knelt down she saw Shi curled up with his hands over his ears tears falling freely on the floor. "Oh honey I'm sorry you had to hear that." He didn't reply he just grabbed his ears harder, when she reached out to touch his he jumped up and scrambled back into Tammy's room. Running from all the fights he heard in his head, he couldn't tell which voice was real and which just was just there to torment him, to remind him about how much his parent's hated each other. 

When Sally caught up with him he was in Noin's lap hiding his head under her arm, Noin was giving her a questioning look.

"Should I ask?"

"No."

"Your parent's went to go get something to eat they'll be back soon." 

She leaned against the wall, "Thank you for staying Noin but I know you're tired and want to go home."

"I'm fine it's you, that needs someone to look out after you."

"Look at you you've got bag under your eyes and everything, go home and get some sleep I'll be alright I promise."

"Only if you promises to get some sleep as well."

"I will."

Noin stood but Shi lached onto her leg, "Auntie Noin can I come with you?"

"Huh?"

"Please." 

"Don't you want to stay with your sister."

"No daddy might come back."

Noin looked up at Sally, "What happened?"

She just put her hand up indicating she didn't want to talk about it.

"Well if it's alright with your mom."

"Mommy can I please stay with Auntie Noin?"

She looked down at him and nodded sadly, "Sure."

Noin hugged her friend before she left taking Shi with her, and walked to her car with the four year old in silence.

Not to far away Wufei sat on a bench with his head in his hands, he was becoming more like his father every day it was like some sort of slow metamorphosis. Not matter how determined he was never to be like him the more he did and he couldn't stop it from happening, he was becoming his father, an alcoholic, a thief, a woman beater. It was happening before his eyes; he was like a prisoner in the cell of his mind when these urges came he couldn't stop it he would just snap. How far would this go how far would he go before someone was hurt, or dead…just like his mother.

*-*

Duo was standing in the driveway of Hilde's house trying to find the courage to face her, but he couldn't seem to find it. As he stood there he heard the door open and to his utter surprise he saw Trowa emerge with Hilde at his side smiling happily. Quickly he jumped behind a bush to eavesdrop.

"Ok you got all that?" asked Hilde.

"Yeah pickles, ice cream, cheese, milk and Goldfish gotcha."

"And hear's some money to pay for it."

"No that's ok I got it."

"Trowa I'm not about to leach money off you too now take it."

"I've got it don't worry about it."

Hilde smiled at him, "Thank you then."

"No problem my pleasure."

"Trowa Barton I swear you are to good to be true."

He laughed, "Hardly."

She stepped forward and hugged him tightly, "You have no idea how thankful I am I don't know what I'd do if you weren't hear."

He hugged her back, "You don't have to worry about that ever again."

"Get going before you make me all emotional!" she demanded, giving him a playful shove.

He waved as he walked off, and the second he was out of her sight he found himself pinned under on VERY pissed Duo.

"Barton what the fuck do you think you're doing?!!"

"What you should be doing! You left her alone Duo she didn't have anyone else to turn too!"

"If you lay a finger on her…"

"What, If you don't want to take care of her no one can?!"

"I'm not talking about care taking, I'm talking about you making the moves on MY girl!"

"She's pregnant why would I even try it?"

"Just don't."

"Do you plan to come back or do you want her to be alone until you realize what an ass you've been? You are such a wimp, she has more guts then you could ever hope to have, we may run together but I think you're a totally selfish coward." With that he shoved him off and continued on his way.

Duo jumped up with furry in his eyes, "Hey you have no right to criticize me! Hilde isn't you concern!"

"She is now so get used to it! She needs someone to help her and you wont do it, I'd be happy to step aside if I knew you'd go back and take care of her but the truth is you can't and you wont!"

Duo looked at the ground, "I am coming home Barton so don't get too cozy, I know you mean well I guess I over reacted, and I realize what a wimp I'm being but I don't know what else to do."

"Well don't take to long, she wont wait forever, you'd be very lucky if she still even likes you after what you did."

"I know." He turned and walked the other way, "Tell her I'm sorry." He said over his shoulder.

Trowa nodded, "I will."

*-*

Quatre was in his bed thinking of Dorothy, he had to admit it he was in love, deeply in love with her and he had only known her two days. Somehow he had to sweep her off her feet and let her know how he felt. She was the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and he wasn't going to let her get away, and after the bank he would have enough money to show her how much he cared for her. That is if nothing went wrong…. He sat up and looked around his small room. 'Who am I kidding? How could I ever hope to make her happy? I live with my dad and sisters, I'm jobless and a thief.' 

"Quatre."

He looked up to see his father standing in the doorway, "Yes."

"This came for you." He said, and handed him a violin, the same one he had been playing that morning, "And this note." On the small slip of paper was a phone number and the initials D.C. Quatre took it and thanked his father. When he was gone he raced to the phone and dialed the number; it rang twice before Charlie picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi is Dorothy there?"

"No I'm afraid she's out for the evening."

He frowned, 'that was odd', he heard some muffled noises followed by an annoyed 'Give me that!' then he heard Dorothy's voice.

"Quatre?"

"I'm hear."

"Sorry about that, he's trying to be difficult this afternoon."

"Why'd you send the violin?"

"Because you don't have one and I can't play. Why? Don't you like it?"

"I am very grateful for it Dorothy thank you."

"Don't mention it, I wanted to talk to you because you still owe me for that dance."

"Oh and what would you like?"

"A night on the town with you, this time I want to go places you like to go."

"That sounds good how about we meet in the park in about twenty minutes?"

"Will do see you then, bye."

"Bye." He then jumped up in a complete panic and dug through his closet for something to wear.

*-*

Shi walked into the house and looked around before he asked, "Is Mariemeia hear?"

Noin threw he keys on the counter and sat down, "Yes she's in her room."

He walked down the adjacent hallway and stopped at the first door he came to, Mariemeia was his best friend even though she was six years older they were as close as he and Tammy. He knocked on her door as soon as he did she answered it.

"Shi!"

"Hi Marry I'm hear to spend the night cool huh!"

"Thank goodness some ones hear to talk to my mom is working late and Noin is always tired after work." She said, "Hey, where's Tammy?"

He grimaced as he waked in, "She in the hospital cause she feel out of a tree and hit her head really hard so she has to stay till tomorrow, but the doctors said she will be ok."

"That's good."

Shi climbed up on her bed and asked her meekly, "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"No, I mean about your parents."

"Sure go ahead."

"Why did they break up?"

"Mom said it was because they had irreconcilable differences."

"What's that?"

"I don't know but they had them, why do you ask?"

"My mom and dad are always fighting and now they moved apart from each other I was just wondering if your parents did that to."

"Yup they'd fight all the time and when mom didn't take her medicine things got really nasty."

"What would she need medicine for?"

"You remember the time when she started talking funny and wanted to blow stuff up?"

"Uh-huh."

"That's why so she won't act like that."

"Do you still see your dad?"

She nodded, "Every other weekend when they split up my dad moved on and married this lady name Leia, she want's me to call her mom but I don't like her, and mom moved hear with Miss Noin. Right now she's dating this guy Nichol, he is such a geek."

"You mean there never getting together again?"

"It would take a miracle, when I was little like you I made this." She pulled a metal chain out of her shirt and on it was a gold wedding ring. "Mom threw it at him when he told her he was leaving, I guess this was me hoping she'd need it again."

Shi leaned in closer and squinted, "What's it say?"

"Treize and Anne forever…apparently forever is until you get tired of the other person."

"My dad hit my mom so I guess they're not getting together again."

"He hit her!"

"That's why we had to leave."

"That is bad."

"I just wish I knew a way to protect mom from him when he gets mad. I still love him but I don't want him to hit her any more. I miss him too I never even got to say bye."

"My dad gave be a gift before he left."

"What?"

Mariemeia looked around and whispered, "Come hear." Shi followed her to her dresser drawer, she opened it, and pulled out a 9mm, "My dad gave this to me before he left, and I know my mom would freak if she knew about it. It's not loaded so don't worry about it going off, plus dad taught me how to use it. He said he had one when he was little so I should have one too." She aimed it at the window and quoted him, " 'Legs apart for support keep both eyes open aim for the head for a quick death, aim for the midsection to subdue.' That's the last thing he said to me while he was still with mom." She then put it back in the drawer and cover it with clothing.

"The best thing my dad gave me was a tricycle."

*-*

Duo was snoring in his bed when her heard a pounding on at the door, groggily he got up and answered it to see a VERY angry Relena.

"Where is the two timing dipshit?!"

"Heero it's for you!" called Duo.

Relena stormed in and burst into Heero's room, "Wake up you bastard!"

Heero just groaned in his sleep and rolled onto his stomach, she jumped on his bed and dug her heel in his back, "I said WAKE UP!!"  


No response.

This time she put her foot on the back of his neck, grabbed his hair, and pulled his head back causing him to scream in pain, "Awake yet?" he made a weird noise that sounded like a yes. "You son of a bitch not only have you been cheating on me you sold me to Alex!!" 

Heero made more strange noises, until Relena released him. "I didn't *gasp* sell you, it was *cough* more like *gasp* a temporary trade."

"I don't believe you Heero! Sleeping with another girl and then you come crawling to me like you've been deprived of all physical contact!"

Duo who had been listening from the door choked on the soda he was drinking, "Another _girl_? As in one girl. Yeah right."

"Relena it was an accident I didn't mean to, it just happened."

"Over and over and over." Muttered Duo.

"Even so you shouldn't have told Alex to come to me with his pants down and Muler with him askin to watch."

Duo choked again.

"He was going to cut my nuts off! I was desperate."

"Well I guess I can understand that, but I'm still mad about you cheating."

"Aw come one you know I only love you."

"Liar!"

"Ok I'll prove it."

Duo leaned in only to hear the rustling of clothes and Relena giggling, his jaw dropped, "Is it some sort of disease?!" he growled to himself as he prepared for another looong night on the couch.

*-*

'Dinner, movies, arcade…where else car I take her?' Quatre asked himself as he and Dorothy walked the streets. She had come without Charlie, which nearly made him scream with joy, and was dressed in jeans and a long t-shirt and looked absolutely gorgeous. Although he was still stunned she wore things like t-shirts let alone jeans.

"I'm having a great time Quatre." Said Dorothy dreamily.

"Really?"

"Yes really I love to get away from responsibility and party's with old politicians and always having to wear dresses ALL the time and be out with someone like you."

He nodded in understanding, "Well I can't think of any other place that's open at this time…"

"Let's go to your house."

"M-my house?"

"Yes I've never seen the inside of your house."

"Why would you want to?"

"Just because."

"If it makes you happy." He said and led her through a shortcut to his house and within minutes they had arrived. He opened the door and let her in to look around, "This is it." Ha announced.

"Where is everyone?"

"Either out partying, at night school, or asleep."

"Nineteen of your sisters live in hear?"

"No eight plus my dad the others live in the complex next door but we're connected by a backyard. They all bunk up two to a room but I get my own which means they all hate me."

"Which one is yours?"

"The first one down the hall on the left." Before he looked around himself to see if anything was out of place, and when he turned to Dorothy again she was gone. "Dorothy?"

"In hear." She called from his bedroom.

Quatre went in after and saw her looking at a picture of him and his sisters that took up the whole dresser. She moved over to the violin that was on his desk and then looked at the assorted posters that plastered his wall that ranged from Mozart to Star Wars. 

"I know it's small but it's home."

"I like it."

"Dorothy may I ask why you like to be with me?"

"I don't know, I just feel safe with you, somehow I know you would never hurt me."

"I wouldn't...because I love you." He confessed, true he was afraid of rejection but he had to tell her, he couldn't help it.

She just stared at him for a moment, the statement had thrown her completely off guard, "Quatre…"

"Yes I know I haven't know you that long and that you have a lot of rich suitors and all but…" He was silenced by her lips press against his own, when they parted Quatre was the one who was stunned.

"I love you too." Was all she said before she kissed him again, this time he reacted by slipping his tongue into her mouth. He wasn't sure how long they had been kissing before they wound up on his bed, or how long they did after the fact, but when he felt his belt come off it snapped him back into reality. It took all his willpower but he had to stop and make sure this was what she really wanted.

"Dorothy are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I think I should tell you I've never done this before."

She smiled at him, "Neither have I." She said as she leaned over and kissed his neck making him loose all rational thought for the rest of the night.

*-*

**END PART 3**

BY

MILO

DONE! YIPPIE! Quatre and Heero are going to have a busy night don't you think? I think Treize complaining about homicides after he gave a ten yr. old a gun and taught her how to use it is ironic don't you? And I know you think you know what's going to happen but I promise the end will catch you completely off guard. 

P.S.

(Incase you didn't know Anne is another name for Une's saintly persona.)


	4. Default Chapter Title

Gundam Gangsters 2001 p4

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing n'stuff like that.

*-*

Quatre squinted in the bright light that filtered into his bedroom, and turned on his side to snuggle closer to the warm body next to him. He still couldn't believe she was there with him it seemed like a dream but it wasn't she was really there. There were a million problems he had to take care of when he got up; like how to sneak Dorothy out without his sisters pouncing on them, they loooved to meddle in his love life. Or what he was going to do with the sheets because the washer and dryer were in the other apartment and his sisters did the laundry. At the moment he just wanted to be next to her, and deal with everything else later. 

He was almost asleep again Dorothy woke and sat up, sleepily she glanced down at Quatre, "Good morning." She yawned.

Quatre sat up next to her and kissed her passionately, "Morning." He said when he broke there kiss.

"What time is it?"

"Six twenty."

"I better call Charlie and tell him to come and get me, I'm sure he's worried about me, I've never been out this long alone."

"The phone's on the desk." 

She stood, put on her t-shirt, and picked up the phone, as she did he fished his shorts and undershirt off the floor, put them on and proceeded to ball up the sheets for disposal. It was the only way he figured, his sisters were tooo nosey to take any chances. He listened as she calmed her chauffeur down from his worried state, while he found a large garbage bag to put his sheets in and hauled them outside to the curb with the rest of the trash. When he returned Dorothy was dressed and tying her shoes.

"If Charlie talks to my grandfather I think I'll be grounded form now until the end of forever."

"Don't worry I'll bust you out." He joked and wrapped his arms around her, "I wish you didn't have to go."

"Me too."

"I'll take you outside to wait before the house wakes up."

She nodded and followed him in silence, they waited at the end of the street on a bench for her ride to arrive holding each other, The morning air was crisp and cold, colder than it had been on any other day that year which made them huddle even closer. It took about ten minutes but Charlie finally arrived, stopping right in front of them. 

Dorothy turned around and kissed him goodbye, "I love you Quatre."

"Love you too." He said, as she got in the car, then he felt something like a laser burning into his skull, and when he looked up he realized it was Charlie's glare. It wasn't like the Yuy glare-of-death this was like the, Charlie I'm-gonna-yank-your-teeth-out-your-ass-use-your-intestines-as-dental-floss-and-grind-your-bones-to-make-glue-for-my-false-teeth glare of death. Quatre smiled at him which just made him intensify the glare, so to prevent the elderly man from coming out of the car and doing just what his glare was suggesting, he just waved as the car sped away. Suddenly he wasn't so sure he wanted to rob the bank because of the simple question of Why? Why risk loosing the woman of his dreams? So he could move? He didn't dislike his living situation so much that he would risks spending the rest of his life in jail rather than with her. Why risk it ever again?

With a decisive nod of his head he muttered "I'll do it, for you." 

*-*

Shi shifted uncomfortably in his chair, he didn't want to go home he couldn't shake the feeling something bad was going to happen even worse than what already had. It was really to early for him to go home but Noin had to get to work and no one could watch him back at the house. Noin took the final right to his house, Sally was outside on the porch waiting while drinking coffee, and with a deep sigh Shi reluctantly got out of the car and walled slowly on the porch, as Sally waved goodbye to the departing officer.

"Good morning sleep well?" she asked him once her friend was gone.

"Yes." He said quietly.

"Tammy's awake you want to go see her?"

He nodded.

"Shi what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said simply.

Before she could question that the puppy ran up and tackles Shi pinning him to the ground and covering his face with droll as it licked his face making him laugh. Sally removed to energetic pup and led him inside to the room Tammy was in, they found her in her bedroom with her grandmother eating breakfast in bed.

He went to her side and looked at her stitched forehead, "Does it hurt?"

Tammy shook her head, "Nope cause the doctor gave me some medicine for it."

"Good, it looks like it hurts though."

"Shi would you like something to eat?" his grandmother asked.

"Yeah!" he cheered, and rushed into the kitchen after his grandmother to wait for his food, when he did he saw his grandfather walk in with a small suitcase in his hand. "Hey grandpa where ya going?"

"Oh your grandma and I have to out of town for tonight to visit a sick friend, but we'll be back in two days."

"What's wrong with your friend?"

"Nothing really he's just a little under the weather."

"Huh?"

"He has a bad cold."

"How come you both gotta go?"

"Because neither of us have seen him in a long time and this is probably the only chance we'll get for a while."

"Why?"

He laughed, "Is there any end to your questions?"

"No." said Sally as she walked in and sat down at the table.

"I'm going to put this in the car could you go get my arthritis medication out of my dresser drawer Sally?"

"Sure thing." She said, and as soon as her father stepped outside she turned to Shi, "Go get his medication out of his dresser." 

He sighed heavily and walked down the hall to his grandparents room and went in. The dresser had many drawers but he remembered which one the medication was in…the underwear drawer why he would never figure out. He opened the third one at the top stuck his hand in and dug around for the cylinder shaped medicine bottle when his hand hit something hard. Shi frowned and pickup the object; it was a heavy box with a silver latch, he opened it to find a gun inside, it was the same size as Mariemeia's accept it was a different shape. 

"What would grandpa need a gun for?" he asked himself. When he heard his mother tell him to hurry up he quickly put the box back reached, in found the medicine, and brought it to outside to give to her. By this time Sally and Tammy were outside to hugging his grandparents goodbye, and as he handed his grandfather his medicine he did so as well. When the car pulled away his heart sank in the realization that without his grandparents there was nothing to stop his father from coming to get them…or was there.

*-*

Hilde was in her back yard in the cold morning air watching the clouds go by in peace thinking about how her life would change after her baby was born. She felt much better with Trowa around, even though she wished it was Duo who was there for her, and she couldn't help but dread the time he would leave. Sure he would always help her whenever she needed it that she was sure of, it was the times when she would be alone in her house with no one to talk to, to comfort her when she felt down; that's what she dreaded. Then there was the trouble of how to raise the child when she had work and school already taking up all of her time, the whole thing was just frustrating. The option of abortion had crossed her mind but she knew she didn't have the heart to take her son's life, so technically that option wasn't an option. Things looked dark for her and the baby, and for the first time in her life the future scared…no terrified her. 

"What's the matter you look like someone died."

She looked down to see Trowa standing in front of her, "Just thinking about things."

"You shouldn't be upset about Duo he'll come around."

"I can't help but think what happens after the baby is born, I have no idea how I'm going to support him."

"I'll help."

"Trowa why do you care so much, it's not that I'm ungrateful but why are you making such an effort to help?"

He sat down across from her and took a deep breath, "A few years ago I had a girlfriend named Midii Une, like you she got pregnant and like Duo I left. I talked myself into believing it would be better for both of us if I left, but after a while I realized what a mistake I had made. When I returned I found my son had been still-born and she had moved to another country and I never forgave myself for that. Then when you came to me with the same problem I guess I felt it was my chance at redemption." He smirked in ironic realization, "You're the only person I've told this to, you know not even Catherine knew about it. Feels good to tell someone after all this time." 

Hilde was shocked, but honored he trusted her enough to tell her, "Did you ever find her again?"

"No she covered her track pretty well I think she didn't want me to find her."

"That's so sad."

"I know and I just don't want you to have the same sad story."

"I'll never be able to thank you enough for you help."

He stood and stretched, "Don't worry about it, I'm not doing this for any kind of reward."

"I just wish you could stay hear forever and help me through this but I know as well as you do that you have to leave at some point. Duo's not coming back, I know in my heart that waiting for him to come home is a waist of time."

"Come on Hilde have more faith in him."

"I did but he broke my trust, he just left, and didn't ever have the nerve to do it while I was there, no note, no phone call. He just left."

Trowa could hear the venomously cynical tone in her voice and it hurt his heart to see someone who was once so full of happiness suddenly so bitter, "I know it's hard to forgive him for what he's done but you have to or else it'll just eat you alive inside. Let him deal with his guilt alone you have your son to concentrate on and show you all the joys of parenthood, he's the one who's going to miss out and it's on him."

"I don't know how but you always manage to make the darkest situation seem bright." She said and the jumped up, "Aw shit I'm late for work again!" she yelled and scrambled into the house. 

Trowa watched in silent amusement, as she searched for her work clothes, "And if you wanted me to stay forever all you had to do was ask."

*-*

"Officer Noin." Said Zechs.

"Yes sir?"

"What information have you found on Heero Yuy?"

"I have that right hear, he's nineteen, his parents live in Tokyo, no brothers or sisters. He works at a gun shop part time and apparently he hasn't showed up to work in a while. The only acquaintance I know he has is a boy named Wufei Chang. I couldn't find any information on where he lives and as for criminal records he was only arrested once for stealing a car when he was fifteen so he's pretty clean."

He frowned, "That's all you able to find?"

"Yes sir."

"In addition to coming for that report I have come to apologize for my actions recently, you are a very qualified officer and I think you would be of much more use to this force if you were to work the streets."

"Thank you sir." She said with a hint of indifference.

"Oh and Noin?"

"Yes sir?"

"Thank you for everything."

She couldn't keep her heart from fluttering at the gentle tone of his voice, "No problem sir." She watched him walk away and wished she had the courage to tell him she still loved him but she was so scared he would reject her she never did probably never would. Which to her practical side seemed crazy but even though she was a strong person on the outside she had a very fragile feelings and she knew she couldn't stand him pushing her away again. 

*-*

Quatre trotted up the stairs to Heero's apartment with a joyful song on his lips, he had never felt so happy in his life and it was all thanks to Dorothy. No matter where he went or what he did he couldn't get he off his mind, but why even try to? When he reached the to he was surprised to see Trowa in front of him about to knock on the door.

"Trowa what are you doing hear?"

He turned to his friend and shifted feet, "I came to tell Heero I'm not going to come with you guys tomorrow…or on any more runs either." He said quietly.

Quatre sighed in relief, "That's what I came for! I thought I was the only one who wanted out. Why don't you want to go through with it?"

"I have my reasons."

"I don't think Heero's going to accept that as a reason."

"I don't care he can't make me." Said Trowa as he proceeded to knock on the door.

They both gave a yell of surprise when a disheveled looking Duo answered the door, "What?" he growled.

"Geez what did you do sleep in a closet?!"

"Yes they seemed to follow me everywhere I hid so I finally locked myself in the closet."

"Who?" asked Trowa.

Duo opened the door all the was to reveal a naked Heero and Relena draped over each other on the couch.

"Agh! Man that's sick close the door!!" 

Duo had mercy and concealed the couple behind the door once more, "Ever heard that song 'Anywhere'? Those two put it to shame." 

"Eh Duo? Could you maybe wake him up we need to talk to him." Asked Quatre.

He mumbled something under his breath and closed the door slightly as he went back in, "HEERO THE COPS ARE HEAR!! GET UP!!"

Trowa and Quatre listened as Heero and Relena scramble for clothing on the other side of the door, soon they saw Heero in his boxers with the guiltiest-innocent face they had ever seen. 

When he saw who was really at the door he turned to Duo, "Hey man what the hell is this."

Duo simply shrugged, "Oh my mistake." He said as he trotted down the hall to finish sleeping in his closet bed, on his way back they heard him say, "Relena you can get out of the hamper now."

Heero ignored this and turned to his two comrades, "Come on in."

The two boys slid inside and sat down on the couch opposite the one Heero and Relena had been slumped over. As soon as Quatre sat down he jumped back up, questioningly he picked up what he had sat on; a turkey baster. 

Heero coughed, "You might not want to touch that."

"Why?" he asked giving a confused look, then he realized what he meant and dropped it like a hot coal, "Aw fer cryin out loud Heero!! Put this crap away when you're done!"

"Excuse me I just woke up ok, now what do you guys want?"

Quatre shifted feet, "Well you see…we kind of…what I'm trying to say is…"

"We not robbing the bank, and I don't know about Quatre but I don't plan on stealing any more it's not worth the risk any more." Interrupted Trowa.

"What?! You come to me the day before the heist and tell me you're backing out?!!"

"Well if you hadn't planed to whole thing two days before we could have given you more notice."

"Quatre man you can't be backing out too."

"I'm sorry but I have to." Said Quatre.

"Why?!! What do you have to do with your life that's more important than making money?!!"

"We're not making it we're stealing it and for your information I do have better things to do than throw away my future!"

"You are being such a little bitch! Stupid shit like this I'd expect from Trowa but not from you!"

"Sorry Heero but I can't risk getting caught."

"How come you were able to risk it before when we were stealing cars or taking drug stores?!"

"Because I didn't have any reason not to but now I do."

"Care to share it with the rest of the class?"

"No I don't." he said stubbornly.

"The long and short of it is we want out, so we're out." Said Trowa and then he got up and walked out the door.

Quatre watched him leave and felt afraid to be left alone with Heero at a time like this so he trotted after him. Heero slammed the door after them, marched to the broom closet and kicked a sleeping Duo in the ribs.

"Ow! What?!!" he yelled.

"Call Wufei tell him there's been a change of plans and to get over hear _NOW_!"

"Do it yourself!"

"I have to think right, now you call him."

"I need to think too and I think best when I'm asleep so if you'll excuse me." He said as he rolled over to go back to sleep.

"Get up I don't have time for you to act stupid we need him hear now!"

"Whyyyy I want to sleep."

"Trowa and Quatre backed out on us."

This woke him up, "They what?!!"

"That's why I need you to call Wufei now get on it!"

At that moment Relena came out of the bathroom fully dressed, "Heero is something wrong?"

"No baby but I have some business to take care of."

She smiled at him, "Alright then I'll see you later." She said sweetly as she walked out, "Oh and Heero be sure to remember next time you use the egg beater grease it up it'll move much better."

He nodded, "I'll remember."

Duo just stared, "What the hell do you do with an egg beater?" when Heero opened his mouth to answer he jumped up, "I don't want to know! Never mind! Forget I asked!"

*-*

"Bored…man am I…bored…bored,bored,bored,bored….if I were any more bored…I'd puke." Said Noin from he squad car that was parked behind a billboard. Nothing had happened in the past three hours; no speeding tickets, no drunk drivers not even a jaywalker and it was cold out on top of that _very_ cold. "Well at least I have…" she looked around the car spotted a stuffed bear Mariemeia had left under the seat, "Mr Sunffles to keep me company. Hello Mr Snuffles" With a sigh she dropped the bear in her lap, "I **_AM_** loosing it." 

"You just figuring that out?"

Noin screamed in surprise at the voice when she looked out her window she saw Anne's smiling face, "You scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry."

"What dose your car have some sort of stealth mode? How did you even find me?"

"Zechs told me I'd find you hear."

"What do you want can't you see I'm on duty."

Anne looked around at the non-existent traffic, "Wow today _IS _a busy day, my, my how _DO _you handle all this work?"

"Not funny."

"I came because I left my medication in your car."

"You know you and Mariemeia leave more of your stuff in my car than I do when I'm in hear."

"I know but I gives us an excuse to track you down during the day."

"And why would you want to do that?"

"Because my life's as dull as yours."

"What about work I thought you just loved psychology."

"I had to leave to come get my medicine from you, and when I'm just as psychotic as they are it takes the fun out of it."

"You're not psychotic just enthusiastic when left to your own nature." Said Noin as she handed Anne her medication.

"Right I'll keep telling myself that."

"Hey, remember what happened last time you didn't take it on time?"

"Ugh, how could I forget that?"

"Heh-heh yes and I think the men at the retirement home will remember too." 

"You _had_ to bring that up didn't you?"

"But it was so funny! The look on there faces when you…"

"Alright, alright enough of that!" 

Noin continued to giggle despite herself and Anne couldn't help but laugh as well, the idea of her in an army uniform holding up a retirement home with a paintball gun and a water pistol did have quite an amusing note. "Ok you can stop laughing at my serious medical condition now." She said in a mock-serious tone. 

"Ok but you have to admit it was funny."

Anne smiled, "It was kind of funny, but instead of staying hear any laughing at it I'm going back to work."

"Bye then and don't forget to actually take the pills this time."

"Ho ho very funny haha it is to laugh. By the way, Zechs asked me to give you this." She said and handed her a platinum bracelet with her name inscribed in it, "I think he's trying to apologize, maybe you should give him another chance." She said as she walked to her car which was parked a little ways from her own.

Noin looked at the bracelet and felt her hear heart skip a beat, it wasn't new he had given it to her on their first date. She had lost it some time ago when she was too hurt to care and she was shocked _he_ would have had it. 'Maybe he does want me back.' She thought as she held it in her hand.

*-*

Trowa walked and listened as Quatre talked about the girl be had met in the park, he had yet to tell him her name, and as it seemed to him his friend was truly in love. He himself had been had found himself a victim of cupids arrows, although it would take him a while to tell Hilde he was deeply attracted to her; her beauty, her bravery…everything about her. He figured at this point in her life the last thing she wanted was another relationship so he would wait as long as it took until she was ready for him. 

"Have you heard a word I said?" asked an annoyed Quatre.

"Yes."

"Alright then what was I talking about?"

"Stuff."

"Trowa you weren't listening."

"Ok I wasn't listening."

"What I was saying was these past few days life has gone by to quickly. I don't even remember what I did this week…weeell I do remember a few things." He said with a mischievous smile.

Trowa frowned, he didn't know why but Quatre had been acting different lately and that was just one of the many weird things he had been doing all morning, "Yeah well I've had a slow week but in a good way."

"It's weird the way everything seems so different when you have someone to love, know what I mean?"

"Yes."

"Really who's your special lady?"

Trowa quickly recovered from that little slipup, "Catherine she may not be my girlfriend but I do love her."

He nodded, "Yeah but I mean in a special way, different from family more intimate than that."

To avoid further slipups he pointed to and ice-cream parlor they were coming to and said, "Want some?"

"Sure."

"Go on in and get what you want I'll meet you in there I have to find a pay-phone." He said and gave Quatre a slap on the back which made him yip.

"You alright?"

"You hit hard that stung." He whined.

"No I did not." protested Trowa, "Come hear." Quatre tried to avoid his grip but he grabbed his shirt and lifted it to see his back, "Dude what were you doing last night?"

"Why?" He gulped, as he pulled his shirt back down.

"Because you have a helluvalot of scratch marks buddy, you look like an alley cat did the River Dance on your back."

"Oh well…"

Trowa gave an insanely wide grin, "Quatre you little dog why didn't you tell me!" 

"Cause it's private!"

"I knew you were acting funny."

"I was not!"

Rather than argue the point he said, "Go on in and get some ice for your back."

Quatre gave him an evil glare before walking into the shop, Trowa snickered and walked to the pay phone on the corner. When he put a quarter in he dialed Hilde's work number and as the phone rang he wondered to himself when he had taken the time to memorize it.

"Hello, Trackway airlines." answered a male voice.

"Hi I'm looking for Hilde Schibecker."

"May I ask who's speaking?"

"Just a friend."

"Well she was taken to the hospital a few minutes ago."

"For what?!!"

"I don't know exactly what happened I but she was throwing up a lot and then she passed out."

"What hospital?"

"An American hospital on the east side of town I forgot the name…"

Trowa didn't listen to another word he just dropped the phone and took off, the hospital the man had been referring to was only a couple of blocks away and he knew he could reach it in no time if he hauled it. Leaving Quatre wondering what the hell had just happened.

*-*

"This is my final draft Wufei, at six you get a car, any random car, and meet us a block away from the bank then drive us there. Duo and I go in, we get the cash come out, get in and take off before the cops are even notified. If we are pursued we take out their tires, if that doesn't work we drive to the docks and split up Duo takes the money and we meet up at the warehouse the next day. Got it?"

Wufei nodded, "Only one thing I don't want to give Maxwell the money."

"Why not don't you trust him?"

"Yeah don't you trust me?" Duo echoed.

"It's not that, I'm afraid he'll loose the money…and don't give me that shocked look you've done things just that stupid before."

"Well there is no other option we don't trust each other." Said Heero.

"Fine but if Maxwell loses a dime of that money and I _will_ kill him."

"I won't, I won't!" said Duo.

"So is that all?" asked Wufei.

"Well unless you have any question yes."

"And we couldn't discuss this over the phone becaaaaaause?"

"This aint the sortta thing you talk about over the phone."

"Right, well I have to go."

"Do what?" asked Duo.

"None of your business!"

"_Sooorry_."

"Wufei I know your having a hard week but could you please ease up on those of us who have to be near you?"

"Don't you start bitchin' Yuy I'm tired of people losing it over my behavior if you don't like it suck my dick."

"Pass." Muttered Duo.

"Want to speak up Maxwell?!"

"Not really."

"Thought so." He said and walked out.

"That man issues." Said Duo.

"He does have a temper."

"A temper and an attitude."

"I still can't believe Quatre and Trowa wormed out on us! We've been running together since middle school and all of a sudden they want out and that's that!"

"It is weird but I know Quatre will be back he doesn't even have a job, as for Trowa that boy has always been unpredictable, he may come back."

"That's true, and the upside to this whole thing is more cash for us."

"I guess but that's the only upside. Maybe they were right maybe we shouldn't do it."

"Now don't you go getting stupid, you need to do this more than I do!"

"Your right, but I still can help but feel something will go wrong."

"Come on Duo this is a step up from that weak shit we use to do come on!"

"I'm not denying that Heero but still…it **is** risky."

"Hey the thrill is what keeps me coming back."

"Funny it's what gives me my doubts."

*-*

"Mr. Barton?"

Trowa looked you to see a short dark haired doctor staring at him, he stood, "That's me."

"I'm Dr. Monroe you're hear for Hilde Schibecker right?" when he nodded she continued, "I feel I should first tell you she and the baby are fine, but I must ask has she been under a lot of stress lately?"

"Quite a bit, why?"

"I believe that's what caused her to suddenly become sick like that."

"What are you talking about? She was just fine when I saw her go to work this morning."

"Sometimes people are more stressed out than they even know and being overstressed has pretty violent affects. Sometimes it is as mild as Hives and sometimes it's like what she went through, she is in her room and is ready to go home. Now when she does return I want you to make sure she gets lots of rest eats plenty and avoids all confrontations she is still recovering, and stressing her will bring on another attack like this one or something worse."

He nodded, "Where is she?"

"Room 210." 

He thanked her and walked around the corner to the door at the end of the hall, when we walked in he saw Hilde sitting on her hospital bed looking at the floor, she didn't even flinch when he sat down next to her. 

"Hilde you feeling any better?"

She didn't answer the only movement was the sight on a single tear falling to the ground.

"Hey don't feel bad you're alright now."

"I was never so scared in my life," she sniffed, "I felt like I was going to die, I really thought that was it, and I didn't even know why."

"They said it was stress that caused it so you need some rest, come on I'll call a cab to take us home."

"You know what stings?"

"Don't do this to yourself…"

"You're the only one who cared enough to come."

Trowa helped her stand, "Listen don't worry about that just remember _I_ care, screw everyone else."

She smiled weakly at him, "I really don't deserve you."

"No you deserve better."

Hilde laughed, "Stop flattering me an call the cab." She said wiping the tears from her face.

He snuck a glance at her as he walked with her down the hall, he wished he could do something to ease her pain but what could he do? What would stop her from feeling so alone? He didn't know but he **was** going to find out and bring her out of the state of self loathing she was in. Though she had every right to be in it, and in the end he wondered if this was what Miidi had gone through.

*-*

**END PART 4**

BY

MILO

K I'm done with this part and the next part will be the conclusion and this will all come together, all those small scenes you thought meant nothing will come into play in a big way. The next part _should_ be shorter but I never stick to my original script, this episode may have had a bit of humor but I'm telling you the next part will **_NOT _**be funny. Morbid is more like it, so be ready, and thank you all for waiting and enduring my ssssllllloooowwww typing skills. I am getting better though…sort of.


	5. Default Chapter Title

Gundam Gangsters 2001 p5

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and if you haven't gotten that by now something's wrong with you.

Note: This starts at 7:00pm, a few hours after where p4 left off and last warning **_ANGST_**.

*-* 

"Why did I believe him? 'It won't happen again Cathy I swear' he says, I should have known better he is such a twit." Growled Catherine from behind the counter of her fathers hardware store, "It's late and I need to get home, I have got to learn to say no."

"Sorry I'm late." Said Trowa as he walked in, "I had some business to take care of before I left."

Catherine rolled her eyes, "That's what you always say and why did you even bother to show you only have two hours till you have to close up."

"I **did** have something to take care of Cath."

"Liiiike…"

"A friend of mine isn't feeling well and I had to make sure she was alright before I left."

Catherine smiled widely, "_She_ huh? Would this _she _happen to be Hilde?"

Trowa's eyes narrowed, "Maaaaybe, maaaaaybe not."

"Ha! I knew it you can't fool me I read you like a book!"

"Whatever." He muttered and took his position behind the counter.

"See ya." Said Catherine as she walked out, and as soon as she did Quatre walked in.

"Trowa there you are I've been looking all over for you! Why'd you take off like that?" He said.

"Hilde got sick and had to be brought to the hospital I went to make sure she was alright."

"Why didn't you tell me I would have come."

He shrugged, "Never occurred to me."

"It should have I was worried you ran like the mob was after you."

"I didn't mean to scare you."

Quatre grinned, "It's alright, just don't let Duo figure out you're in love with Hilde."

"What is it written on my forehead or something?!!"

"Having been a victim of a sudden love attack I recognize the symptoms when I see them."

"You know you never told me _your_ girlfriends name."

He shifted nervously, "Dorothy."

"Dorothy what?"

"You have to _promise_ you won't tell anyone."

"Why is it a really goofy name?"

"No her last name is Catalonia."

Trowa burst out laughing, "You're dating Governor Dermails granddaughter? Yeah right!"

Quatre leaned over the counter and slapped his over his mouth, "Ssssssssssh," he hissed, "not so loud." This made him laugh harder, "Seriously would I lie about something like this?"

"No but I still don't believe you."

"I can prove it."

"Go ahead."

"Wait a sec there should be one on my shirt."

"One what?"

"See this shirt was on my bed last night and so it should have one on it." He said then pulled his shirt out in front of him and inspected it carefully. "I has a lot of them on hear this morning." 

Trowa too a large step back, "I don't think I want to see this."

"No, no nothing like that…Ah! Hear's one." He said and plucked one end of a blonde strand off his shirt.

"Quatre that's your hair."

"Hold it." He took one end while Quatre backed, away the strand never seemed to end it just kept on unraveling from his shirt. Finally when he was a foot or two away the other end of the strand feel to the ground. "Now show me someone else who has hair that long."

Trowa stared at the hair in his hand and then at Quatre, "How the hell did you…"

"I don't know I found her kitten and she started hanging out with me."

"She's the one that bought you the suit isn't she?"

He nodded, "Yes and a violin, well she sort of gave me the violin."

"You are dating Dorothy Calalonia."

"Yup and I didn't even notice until I saw her grandfather."

"You didn't notice?! How do you not notice Dorothy Catalonia she is the friggin reincarnation of Rapunzel and her eyebrows aren't exactly discreet either!"

"I only saw her as a beautiful woman not the granddaughter of a man in power, besides I had hear of her but I never _saw_ her before then."

"You need to keep in touch with reality man."

"I know, but I think I'm up to date now."

"I'm sure."

"So what is your relationship like with Hilde?"

"Same as it always has been."

"You haven't told her how you feel have you?"

"No, not at this point."

"You should maybe she feels the same way, you know I was scared to tell Dorothy how I felt but when I did I found she loved me too."

Trowa stopped him, "She has a lot of problems right now and I don't plan to add to it by asking her into a relationship with me."

"You're afraid you'll scare her off."

"No now can we please change the subject?"

Quatre looked at his friend with a worried expression, 'I know how it feels to think the one you love wont return it but it's a lot better for both of you if you get it out.' He thought sadly.

*-*

"This one?"

"Yyyyyyno."

"This one?"

"Mmmmno."

"Duo make up your mind already!!"

"The one over there on the left…not that one, the one next to it."

With a leap Heero came down off the ladder with a thud and an Uzi in his hand he had gotten off the wall, "This one?"

"Yes."

"You're sure?"

"Hu-huh."

"Good then I'll have it for you tomorrow."

"Why can't I have it now?" whined Duo.

Heero leaned across the counter and grabbed Duo's shirt collar pulling him the rest of the way, "Can you afford it?"

"No."

"Then _I_ have to get it out of hear but my boss is hear now so that's _not_ a good idea." 

"Right, right, but won't he notice it's gone?"

"That Mr. J can even remember his name let alone every gun on that wall _that's_ why he hired me."

"Gotcha. You have everything else ready right?"

"Yup I have masks and back pack for the cash, oh and you have to do something about that braid it sticks out."

Duo clutched his braid protectively, "I'm not cutting my braid."

"You mean it's ok for me to give up my Harley but you won't cut your hair when there is something at risk."

"Correct."

"Then don't cut just do _something_ with it so no one sees it."

"I can do that."

"So what do plan to do with your share?"

"I don't know buy my bike back from Alex."

"I plan to go back to Hilde and ask her to marry me."

"And if she says no?"

"Hadn't thought that far ahead." He said grimly. "I hope she does though I may not be able to do much in the way of finances but I will do all I can to help."

Heero began sorting the ammunition tray as he said, "You could try a job."

"I can't hold a job I always end up getting fired."

"So I guess you'll be babysitting then."

"I'm not so good at that either."

"Well what are you good at?!" 

"Making pot holders out of socks."

"You are hopeless."

*-*

Wufei sat back in his chair and took another gulp of beer, as of late he had become a heavy drinker. He got the feeling Sally wasn't coming back, she had left him before but normally she returned the next day, this time it was different she didn't even want to talk to him and he couldn't blame her. He couldn't believe how much he missed his kids they were loud, messy, and all out pains in the ass, but he loved them. It had occurred to him that she could make it to where he never saw them again, then again Sally wasn't that type of person. These were the thoughts that kept him drinking, and they were hard to drown out. The house was a mess and he hadn't eaten a decent meal since they left, he had been forced to live off of canned soup and soda. The sound of the phone snapped through the quiet air like a whip and snapped into his ear. Angrily he reached over to pick it up.

"What?!" he snapped.

"Daddy?" said a small voice from the other end, Wufei immediately recognized it.

"Tammy hi." He said feeling his chest tighten at the sound of her voice, he missed her more than he originally thought.

"Hi I called cause I miss you a whole lot, I want to come home but mom says we can't."

"I know and I miss you too, is your head feeling better?"

"How'd you know about my head?"  


"Your mom told me, I came to the hospital but I had to leave before you woke up."

"Oh, my head's ok I got stitches I don't remember how many but they don't hurt."

"That's great, and how's Shi is he doing well?"

"He's been acting funny, after grandma and grandpa left he stopped talking to mommy and me I think he's scared of something cause he looks scared. Mom put him to bed a minute ago."

"Your mother is alright as well?"

"She's been really sad but she looks better today."

"Good, and I hope I see you again soon."

"Me too, I gotta go cause mommy wants me to come to bed, love you."

"I love you too." He said and hung up. He leaned back in his chair with a deep sigh and with much surprise found he was crying. With a scowl he wiped his face but more fell to replace them, he sat up and went to into the kitchen, he was going to need _a lot_ of beer to get through this night.

*-*

Quatre trotted up the stairs to his apartment and stopped to look for his keys, suddenly out of the darkness someone grabbed him. From instinct he spun around with a powerful sweep kick, and stood over the person ready to strike, although his stance was shattered when he realized it was Dorothy he had just floored.

"Dorothy?! Oh baby I'm sorry!"

She sat up and rubbed the back of her head, "It's alright I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that."

Quatre helped her up and looked her over, "You look alright are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine just dizzy."

"What are you doing out hear this late it's dangerous?"

"I came to see you, and I can take care of myself."

"I'm surprised to see you so soon I thought your grandfather would have been furious."

"He was, as a matter of fact he thought I had been kidnapped."

"And he didn't ground you?"

"Oh he did but I always go out when he grounds me, he's always to busy to check and see if I'm in my room, besides I had to come see you I've been thinking about you all day." As said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So have I." Replied Quatre. 

He leaned forward and kissed her passionately, he wasn't sure how long they had been like that but her noticed when a voice from above said, "Hey Romeo you might want to let the lady breath!"

With a jump he looked up to see _all_ of his sisters, even the ones from the neighboring apartment, looking at them, "Don't you guys have anything better to do?!!"

"No!" they said in unison.

"Come on." Whispered Quatre. He led Dorothy away from their audience and tried not to blush too badly when the girls started clapping and whopping at them. They came to a coffee shop a couple of blocks away and went in to enjoy their new found privacy. "Sorry about that." He said once they had sat down.

"Don't worry about it I didn't mind."

"Well I bugs the hell out of me, they always do stuff like that." 

"I'm more used to the media being on my tail so whatever I do is broadcast all over the country."

"That must really suck."

"Yeah I always have to be careful when I'm out like this, they would kill for a shot of me out in the public with you, they are already climbing the walls over what happened at the ball."

"Oh yeah, didn't mean to get you in trouble with that I just didn't think."

"I stopped worrying about what the press says a long time ago, so don't be sorry about it. Besides I kissed you first remember?" She said with a smile and took his hand in her own, "I love you Quatre, and I wish we could spend every moment together, but I guess I'll have to settle for seeing you whenever I can get away from Charlie." She said with regret.

"Or whenever I can find a way into your house."

"Quatre you can't sneak into my house we have guards up to the gums."

"If you can sneak out I can sneak in."

"You shouldn't try it you could get arrested."

"Well you are something worth getting arrested over. Don't worry about me I have experience with eluding the authorities, it's a skill I picked up living in this area." 

"Sounds useful."

"Only when you're being chased by cops or have a girlfriend that lives in ha heavily guarded home."

*-*

Trowa stepped inside his bedroom, threw off his work shirt and pants and replaced them with a pair of boxers and a loose fitting t-shirt. He went into the kitchen to get an after work snack, he thought of checking on Hilde but he knew she was alright and going in her room might disturb he but he found it was getting harder and harder for him to pass up a chance to see her. He sighed in defeat and went down the hall to her room. Inside he found her in bed asleep with the television on, he turned it of and sat next to her on. Carefully so as not to wake her he pulled the covers up to her shoulders and just watched her sleep for the longest, he couldn't help himself she just looked so angelic lying there. Her hair was scattered slightly over he eyes and her pale skin almost glowed in the dimly lit room. He leaned forward until he was less than an inch from her face, and he looked at her lips and wondered if he should really overstep his boundary's like this. In the end his emotions won out as usual and he kissed her gently. He was completely shocked when he felt her kiss him back, he tried to back away at first but she pulled him closer and he allowed it. 

Finally she released him and looked into his eyes, "Trowa please stay with me."

He lay down next to her and pulled her into his embrace, "I never planned to leave your side." He said and buried his noise in her hair, "I'll always be hear for you." He said softly making her spine tingle.

Hilde closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep feeling whole for the first time in months, she fell asleep in the arms of her true love with a look of peace spread across her face.

*-*

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!* 

With an annoyed growl Duo slapped his alarm clock off, slid out of bed, and pulled on his clothes. He dragged himself into Heero's room climbed on his bed and stood on his back, "Wakie, wakie time to get up."

Heero turned onto his back effectively throwing Duo off, "It's to early to get up, go back to sleep."

"We have to be ready when Wufei comes to pick us up so **GET UP**!"

"Oh right forgot about that, give me a minute I'll be right there." Said Heero.

Duo walked back into his room and got the necessary equipment out of the closet, when he came out again he saw Heero pulling on his coat as he came out of his bedroom. He handed him the gun he had chosen and thanked him with a nod. Needless to say they were both tense, considering all that could go wrong. They walked to the rendezvous point in silence, the air was freezing cold and there were dark storm clouds above quite fitting for the mood they were in. 

Duo looked impatiently at his watch, "What if he forgot."

"He didn't forget Wufei doesn't forget things like this."

"Well he's two minutes late."

"Give him a break he'll show…see there his is." Said Heero as Wufei turned into their view in a red Honda.

When he stopped in front of them they climbed in and Duo looked around at the car, "A Honda?"

"Got a problem with Hondas?" asked Wufei.

"No but couldn't you have picked something like a Mustang or a Jaguar?"

"Sorry your highness but the people in this neighborhood don't drive those kind of cars in case you didn't notice."

"Well what's with the gloves?"

"So they can't get my prints off the wheel dumbass!"

"Riiight."

"Come on guys let move get this show on the road." Said Heero.

"Hear we go." Whispered Duo to himself.

They ride may have only been one block but to Duo it seemed like forever, the tension was really thick now every breath was labored and they were all having second thoughts. He could almost taste his own fear. The car stopped and Heero secured his mask, checked his gun, and got out Duo quickly tucked his braid in his shirt and followed. Once they were inside Wufei tried not to feel so frightened but he couldn't help it after all the crimes he had committed he figured this wouldn't be so nerve racking, but it was. After a moment of waiting it started to rain and he became worried about how long it was taking the others to return and as just as he began to really fret over it he saw them come racing out. Heero had a backpack full of hundred dollar bills and a few wads of money stuffed in his coat pocket. 

The two leapt into the car and the first thing he heard form Heero was, "Move it!"

He didn't need to be told twice, Wufei brought his foot down on the gas hard and the car sped away into the dark rainy morning. He let out a breath of relief and looked back, "I don't think we're being followed."

"We will be so keep going they hit the alarm." Said Duo.

"Shit that's just beautiful."

"Don't worry nobody saw our faces or anything."

"So now we go to the woods and split got it?" said Heero.

"Yes I'm almost there."

*-*

Noin rested her head on the cold window and began to play with a strand of hair that was in her face. Another boring day and she was behind the same stupid billboard with nothing to do, but watch the rain slide down the window shield. The bracelet Zechs had sent her was on the dashboard and she found herself constantly wondering what it meant that he sent it to her. Before she could go back to pondering the mystery of Zechs' gift she heard the dispatcher call her name. She sat up and asked him to repeat what he had said.

"Officer Noin, Lieutenant Zechs is in pursuit of three armed suspects that have just robbed a bank he request that all officers if the immediate area respond. The suspects are in a stolen red Honda Civic with the license plate number JFG 784 they should be headed straight for you." Repeated the dispatcher.

She leaned forward and squinted, "I don't see any…" she was cut of as a car went speeding by at 100+mph, "I see them and I'm in pursuit!" she pulled out from her hiding place and went barreling after the culprits. 

*-*

"There's a cop on our tails!" shouted Duo.

"So lets shake 'em." Said Heero.

He rolled down his window and leaned out gun in hand, the rain slapped his face like knives but he didn't care. He fired at the tires and missed as he did the second time the car just kept swerving out of his aim, he figured whoever this was had their tires shot at before. He ducked back in the car and wiped the rain off his face. Duo leaned out his window and gave it a try, he shot aimed at the windshield but was shocked when he felt something brush against his forehead, he wiped it and found there was blood.

"That asshole shot at me!"

Before anyone responded the back window shattered, "Damn this is going to be hard." Said Heero.

"Guys where did this junction come from?" asked Wufei.

"What junction."

"The sign back there said there's a junction up ahead."

"Go left." Said Duo.

"Left?" echoed Wufei.

"Right."

"Right?"

"No left."

"Left?!"

"Right."

"So turn right?!"

"No left!"

"Left?!!"

"Right!"

"Will you make up you fucking mind!!"

"**TURN TO THE LEFT!!**"

Wufei swerved left just at the last possible moment, "You two are going to get us killed!" snapped Heero from his crumpled position on the window. "And that cop is still following us!"

"Well we're coming to our stop so we'll have to out run him." Said Duo.

"Damn! Why don't we just take the car down one path." 

"We can't use the car it increases our chances of getting caught and besides this car doesn't move so well in mud. We can do it there are three of us and one of them so don't worry about it!" said Wufei. 

"Yes but which of us will he follow?" asked Heero wryly.

"Don't worry about that now lets just do what we have to do!" Duo said.

"Alright up ahead is a thickly wooded are with four marked paths the first two lead to the docks they end on opposite ends, one leads to the city, and the other one ends on a deserted road. I plan to head into the city, it's raining so the cop shouldn't even be able to track us. Where are you headed Wufei?"

"To the docks."

"Alright take the first path on the right. Duo where are you headed."

"I'm going to the docks too the deserted road doesn't sound to promising," replied Duo.

"Ok then you take the second path from the right and I'll take the third."

"Hear we are!" announced Wufei.

Duo put the pack on and gripped it tightly in a nervous fist, "Get ready." He murmured to himself. 

"We meet back at the warehouse don't forget Maxwell!" he said as he hit the brakes. 

Once the car stopped, the boys jumped out of the car and mad a run for it in there separate directions.

*-*

Noin stopped her car and ran after the last one she saw enter the woods, she knew she couldn't catch them all but one would do. She had been trained for situations like this, she knew she needed backup but true to her stubborn nature she went on anyway. She ran as fast as she could her gun was ready and so was she, this was what she lived for. Up ahead she saw the man she had been chasing after, although she could only see a silhouette of him through the rain he looked familiar.

"Freeze!" Noin shouted the suspect kept moving, as she predicted, she stopped and fired a warning shot, "I said freeze!!" The person stopped less than a foot away and turned around with a gun of his own pointed at her. At that moment she recognized him, "Heero Yuy?!"

*-*

Heero was shocked; that the person who had run him down was a woman as well as the fact that she knew his name, "How do you know my name?" he snarled.

"Don't worry about it just put the gun down and put your hands up."

Before he could respond a bolt of lightning struck incredibly close to them, that noise was enough to distract Noin for a split second and in that second Heero took the opportunity to slap the gun out of her hand. Luckily she had quick reflexes and managed to do the same to his before he got a shot off. Heero lunged at her and brought them both splashing into the muddy ground, he then sprung up and slammed the heel of his shoe into her throat. She tried to gasp for air but it was futile finally she swung her leg up and in one swift tricky maneuver kicked him _hard_ in the back. Heero groaned in pain as he stumbled off her and fell to the ground, she stood and looked franticly around for her gun but the rain made it nearly impossible to see anything. Heero tried to sit up but the pain shot down to the base of his spine, when he slumped back be felt something else poking into his back. When he looked over he saw the base a wooden steak that had been left in the ground, probably by campers, he reached back and tugged it out, the wet soil making his task easier. He stood, weapon in hand, and approached the Officer on wobbly legs. 

Somehow in the increased rainfall Noin had lost her target the rain was so thick she couldn't even see the trees in front of her. She clutched her gun closely and listened to every sound around her then, somewhere to her left heard loud crack. She spun around and saw Heero's face right in her own, but it was too late to react with one hand he snatched the hand that held her gun and pulled it above her head and with the other hand he plunged the steak right into her chest. Noin couldn't scream, the pain was too intense, her moth opened but only blood came out. Heero released her turned and ran faster than he had before in his life he had wasted to much time fighting with her and now the rest was right behind him. They _would_ catch him he was now sure of that, but he knew what to do about that, they were not going to take him away, he would be _sure_ of that.

Noin staggered backwards and dropped her gun, she could feel the blood running down her cold skin, she placed her shaky hands on the steak and in one final burst of strength pulled it out. Now the blood really started to flow, she knew she needed to do something to make it stop but all she could do was fall face first into the cold wet mud.

*-*

"I see the cars!" said one unknown officer over the radio.

Zechs squinted through the rain and saw the two cars as well 'Pigheaded woman why didn't she wait for backup?' he thought to himself. He knew she would be fine on her own but he hated it when she ran off on her own like this, he always worried about her in these situations. His brought his car to a stop by the cars and got out, the rain was thick but he didn't care he wanted to find her and make sure she was safe, 

"They went down one of these paths so spread out and search for them!" he shouted to the three dozen officers that were with him. 

They all took off down self selected routs, Zechs got back in his car and chose one path at random as well. He was following one other officer down the path at a pretty high speed so when the car in front slammed on the brakes, stopping was a bitch. He angrily stormed out of his car over too the junior officer who had almost caused a wreck, when he arrived he found the man in question out of his car and kneeling over something in the road.

"What is it a deer?!" he asked more than a little upset.

"N-no sir it's Officer Noin." He said quietly.

Zechs felt his heart stop and he looked down and saw from the light of the headlights of the car it was indeed Noin lying on the ground. He knelt next to her, "Is she alive?"

"Yes sir."

"Well then what are you sitting hear for go call an ambulance!!" he snapped, the other officer hopped up and ran to his car to call for help.

Zechs couldn't see her wound so he turned her over to get a better look and nearly had a heart attack when he heard her scream in pain, "Noin are you alright?!"

"Never been better." She said in a voice barely above a whisper.

He carefully pulled her into his lap and that's when he saw the hole in her chest, "What happened?" he asked while trying to keep a calm face.

"I messed up sir I'm sorry."

"Who did this can you remember what they looked like?"

"It was Heero Yuy." She said her voice getting weaker with every word.

"Heero?!!" His anger vanished when he felt her shudder violently in his arms, he realized that she must be freezing, her clothes were soaked all the way through. He pulled off his own coat and wrapped it around her. 

She smiled at him and tried weakly to push it away, "You need it I can't even feel anything any more."

Zechs knew this was a bad sign, "Noin don't worry the ambulance is on it's way."

"I don't think I'll last that long that's why I feel I should tell you this before I die…"

"Hey you're going to be fine now stop talking like that!"

With the last ounce of strength she had she wrapped her arm around and pulled his head closer, she was so closes he could feel her weak breath on his face, "I love you Zechs and I always have." Was the last thing she said before she stopped breathing all together.

He stared in disbelief at the body of the only woman he had ever loved, he never thought he would lose her not like this, not so soon. He had been trying to gather the courage to tell her he loved her for the longest and now she was gone and it was too late. What really hurt was she had loved him as well and all that time he had spent being afraid of messing up and breaking her heart he wound up doing just that. 

"I am so sorry." He choked as he hugged her limp body wishing he could somehow bring her back or take her place in death anything rather than live the rest of his life knowing Noin had died thinking he didn't love her, that he had just used her and left her.

*-*

Duo stood on top of an old fish store located in the middle of the docks, he knew better than to make a run for it, the police were _everywhere_ so far due to the rain the copters hadn't spotted him nor had the ground force. He didn't know how the police had gotten there so fast they just appeared from everywhere at once and started searching. He had been passed a few times by some officers who were in such a rush to search the rooftop they forgot to check behind the hooded air vent. He figured as soon as they were done looking he would escape, they were already starting to take their search further away from his actual location. From his perch he spotted something moving directly below him upon more careful inspection he saw it was Wufei creeping slowly beneath him. From his view point he could also see the police man that was about to turn the corner in front of him and this man had a canine unit with him. Duo tried to get his attention but it was useless he was going to turn the corner. There were a couple of options, stand up and make noise drawing all attention to himself and allowing Wufei to escape, or let him turn the corner and get himself killed because he knew Wufei was not going to jail with that man it was either do or die just like Heero. One the one hand Wufei was his friend even if they didn't always get along, on the other hand he didn't like the man so much he'd go to jail for him did he? His freedom or his friend. 'Why do I have to be so damn noble at **_all_** the wrong fucking times?' He thought as he threw his pack into the air vent he was hiding behind, he figured he had a better chance of retrieving it if he threw it down there than if he got caught with it. 

"Hey look out there's someone around the corner!!" he shouted. 

Wufei must have heard him because he turned tail and disappeared and as he suspected the officers attention was now on him. The man picked up a hand held radio and called him to everyone else's attention as well, they were on him faster than he though they would be he didn't even get a chance to attempt to escape. So there on top of an abandoned fish store Duo Maxwell was arrested for armed robbery.

*--*

Wufei hadn't moved from his spot on the couch for the past few hours he just sat listening to the storm outside. After Duo had saved him back at the docks and called all that attention to himself it had been easy for him to make it out and run home where he had been spending his time trying to calm his nerves after changing clothes and drying off. He got the feeling Heero had made it out ok but as for Duo he was going to be in jail for a _long_ time and it was all for him. 'You have way more guts than I credited you with.' As settled down in the cushions he heard a knock at the door, slowly he got up and opened the door to see two police men standing there and he suddenly felt sick.

"Wufei Chang?" asked the taller of the two.

"That's me."

"Would you come with us to the police station for some questioning?"

"About…"

"A robbery that happened just recently sir."

"I've been hear all morning but if you insist." He said relieved they only wanted him for questioning, but what bugged him was how they had linked it to him in any way.

*-*

Hilde swallowed her last bite of pancakes and handed the empty plate to Trowa who, of course, was waiting patiently beside her waiting to take it into the kitchen, due to the fact he wouldn't let her out of the bed for anything short of having to go to the bathroom. When he left she turned her attention to the television which had noting on of any interest to her so she flipped through the channels until she came to a special news report and saw Duo's face on the screen.

"Trowa come hear quick!" she shouted, in an instant he next to her.

"What is it?" 

"Look." She turned up the volume for him to hear. 

"Today at around six fifteen nearly one million dollars was stolen from the Macarthian Bank by three young men, one of the perpetrators by the name of Duo Maxwell was arrested, another is unidentified, although a suspect is being questioned, and the other is at large. His name is Heero Yuy and he is his wanted for robbery and the brutal murder of Police Officer Lucrezia Noin. If you know this man or have seen him recently be extremely cautious he is armed and dangerous…" rambled the reporter.

"I don't believe this." Said Trowa, "_Brutal murder_ of a police officer?"

"What was Duo doing robbing a bank?!"

He sat next to her and scratched his head, "What the hell went wrong?"

"You knew he was going to do that?!"

He hesitated before he spoke, "Yes."

"Why didn't you try and talk him out of it?"

"You know Duo only does what Duo wants to do and if that's what he wanted he wasn't going to give it up for anyone."

"Yeah he's just that selfish."

Trowa rubbed her back gently, "Don't let it get to you, he made a mistake and now he's has to pay for it."

She leaned into his caresses, "I won't not anymore." She said and rested her head on his shoulder, "I can't help worry about him though, old habits die hard I guess."

*-*

"This is the last time I ask you this; Where is Heero Yuy?"

"And this is the last time I'm going to tell you I don't know who you are talking about." Said Wufei.

Zechs paced the small room like a caged animal, "Listen I know you know him and that you two are friends, that information was given to me personally by the officer your friend killed and since I trust her sources that gives me reason to believe you had something to do with the robbery!"

"You mean to tell me you're going to charge me because an unknown source told a now dead cop I hang out with Heero Yuy?!"

He clutched his hair, "You are correct since I do not know the source I cannot pin anything on you so all I am asking it that you tell me where you _think_ Heero would be, that's it."

"I'm telling you I don't know him so what do you want me to do?"

"Ok alright I can see you're going to difficult…well if you insist upon letting a murderer roam free you do that but let it be on you!"

"Fine may I go now?"

Zechs gave him a look that could freeze water, "Yes you may leave."

Wufei stood and walked out, "Sorry about your friend though." He said as he left, in reply the lieutenant only slammed the door. Outside the rain had thinned into a slow drizzle but it was still a miserable morning. When he was a safe distance away from the police station he sank to his knees grasping his heart; he has never been so scared. Enraged he stood up and thought, 'Who would have told the police about…' then he made the connection _he_ _did_ _know_ an officer named Noin, never liked her though, and Noin knew Sally and Sally knew Heero…bingo. Wufei felt it happening again a part of him that he thought he had overcome was back with vengeance. He got up went to the street, raised his hand, and yelled, "Taxi!!" 

*-*

"Mommy! Shi won't give me the blue crayon!!" protested Tammy as she tried to retrieve it from her brothers hand unsuccessfully, "Mom!!"

"Shi give her the crayon." Said Sally from her seat across from them at the kitchen table.

"But I'm not done with it." He said.

"Now."

Shi threw the crayon and Tammy and sank down in his chair arms folded across his chest, "She doesn't even need it." He pouted.

"Yes I do! See?" she held up her picture of what, to only a parent, could be described as a dolphin swimming under water, "I need it for the water!" Shi picked up his black crayon and drew a line across her picture then stuck his tongue out at her. "**MOMMY**!!!"

"SHI!!"

"Sorry." 

"What is the matter with you? You've been acting mean like this all morning now straighten up!"

"I said I wuz sorry."

Tammy sniffled over the picture, "It looks stupid now!" she yelled angrily and slammed onto the table.

So from that point on the twins just sat and snarled at each other, 'As long as they're quiet.' thought Sally. Shi finally tired of staring at his sister, climbed out of his chair, and went to his room to play, of course Tammy followed and as expected Sally heard Tammy cream about some sort of injustice on her person.

"Will you two just _share_?!" she shouted back to them.

"But Tammy breaks everything!!" he replied.

"I do not you can't break a puppy!!"

"You'll find a way!"

"I will not!"

Sally got up to go break up the fight when she heard a loud *SNAP* when she turned she saw Wufei standing in the doorway and the screen door that was once in his place was dangling from a hinge. He looked _very_ upset. 

"Wufei?" she said at a loss for words.

He responded by marching up to her, grabbing her throat, and with more force than she knew he had, slammed her into the wall. "You were the one who told Noin about Heero weren't you?!" he asked his eyes burning with fury.

"What are you talking about?" she managed to cough out.

He tightened his grip and lifted her off the floor, "I know you did you loud mouthed bitch!!"

Sally struggled for air and managed to get a foot between them and push him off, "Wufei…what are you…so mad about?!" she said as she gasped for air.

He charge again this time pushing her on the floor and standing over her in a menacing manner, "Do you know you could have gotten me arrested?!"

"For knowing Heero?!"

He picked up his foot and stepped on her stomach, "Yes you stupid bitch!"

"**STOP IT**!!" Wufei looked up to see his son standing the hallway his fist clenched and chest heaving, "You promised you wouldn't hit her any more!!" he screamed. 

Shi stood his ground as his father came closer and for the first time he realized how tall he was and how many muscles he had, it scared him sill but he wasn't going to back down. When Wufei was almost over him he went flying back across the room and into the table breaking it. Sally stood were he had been, Shi was shocked his mom could throw _anything_ that far.

"You will NOT hurt him!" said Sally.

Wufei got up angrier now than he was when he came in, "You are so dead." 

Shi could only watch as he punched her full force in the gut and sent her into the wall, this time she didn't get up. "Mom!" She tried to sit up but only fell back down holding her stomach in pain, and his father was coming toward her again. _That was it_. Shi turned and ran full force into his grandparents bedroom, franticly he yanked the underwear drawer out and dumped the contents on the floor. When he saw the box on the floor he opened it and got the gun out, and ran back into the kitchen as fast as he could. When he got there he saw his mother on the floor her nose was bleeding and so was her eye, his father was standing over her yelling and calling her names with Tammy was at his feet begging him to stop. 

He raised the gun and recited Mariemeia's words, "Legs apart for support…keep both eyes open…and aim for the head for a quick death…"

The loud *BANG* that rang through the room was only followed by the sound of Wufei's lifeless body hitting the floor, after that no one made a sound. They couldn't, shock had completely taken over, Sally just stared at her son holding the smoking gun his small body shaking all over. He finally broke the silence by dropping the gun and running out the door as fast as he could, Sally didn't move her brain still hadn't accepted the data it was receiving.

*-*

Zechs took one cautious step forward and paused, quietly he signaled the men behind him to follow as he crept up on the door at the end of the hall. With one kick he brought the it down and rushed in followed by thirty or more officers; as they expected Heero Yuy was there, standing in the middle of a hotel room gun in hand. He pointed it at Zechs in particular but the retaliation was useless he was outnumbered. 

"Heero we have you surrounded so just give up." Zechs said trying to resist the urge to just shoot him where he stood.

Heero grinned and pointed to a large contraption on the counter of the mini-bar with his gun, Zechs looked at it questioningly, "Amazing how fast one can make a bomb out of cleaning chemicals isn't it? One spark and boom." He sneered and pulled the trigger.

Half of the fifth floor of the Lean's Hotel was blown away, and so were all the people on it.

*-*

Shi was cold, wet, scared, and hungry his head hurt and he kept seeing his father falling limply to the floor it was like a tape that just would not stop playing. He had never seen that much blood before, not even when Tammy hit her head, the image was burned into the back of his skull and it wouldn't go away, it would never go away. He was hiding in a small cave that had been created by a tree's roots in the wooded area in the back yard, the little crevice was wet and muddy and making him miserable. He had been there for hours and his clothes were caked in with mud, but he didn't care. He was too scared to go back home his mother and sister would be mad at him for what he did. Why wouldn't they be? He was mad at himself. The police were looking for him he knew because he saw their feet pass by his hiding place every few minutes, they wanted to arrest him and bring him to the gas chamber so he _wasn't_ going to come out as long as they were looking for him. After a few minutes he was still in the same position undiscovered but that changed when a German Shepherd stuck it's snout into the hole and barked. In that small hole the sound was magnified by teen and it scared him to his very core. They were going to let dogs eat him! Suddenly the dog was pulled away and a kind faced lady knelt down and shone a flashlight in on him, he put up his hands to shield his eyes from the light.

The lady turned around and shouted, "I found him!"

He squeezed himself further back into the hole in fear, and wished his mother was there to protect him. The lady looked back in at him, "Hello Shi, my name is Paula, I'm hear to help you."

"You just want me to come out so your dog can eat me!" he cried.

"My dog won't eat you I promise he's a very good dog you can come pet him if you like."

"No! You just want to put me in jail and kill me!" He sniffled.

"No we don't." she said sweetly.

"Uh-huh!"

"Come on I won't let anyone kill you or put you in jail."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Cross your heart?"

"Cross my heart."

Shi thought for a moment, she seemed nice enough and now that they had found him there was no chance of escape. So slowly he climbed out of the muddy hole and into the lady's arms, to his surprise she instantly wrapped him up in a warm blanket and held him close. He hugged her tightly as if she was the last person on Earth who cared about him. She tried to put him in the back seat of her car but he just held her tighter, in the end she wound up riding with him in the back with him while another officer drove. Shi wasn't sure where she was taking him but he enjoyed the ride there, she hugged him and petted his head gently, calming his nerves. After ten minutes the car stopped he kept his eyes shut as he felt himself being carried into a building, he was to afraid it was a prison he kept his eyes shut. One minute he was in Paula's gentle embrace then he was ripped from her by a pair of arms that just about squeezed the air out of him.

"Mommy?"

"Shi I was worried sick about you!" she said tears falling from her face onto his muddy shirt.

"You were?! You mean you don't hate me?"

"No I don't I could never hate you." 

Shi hugged her back so happy that his mother had forgiven him, for the first time he looked around the room and saw he was in the hospital. The same one Tammy had been in. Tammy.

"Mom is sis. mad at me?"

"No I'm not mad either." Said a voice from below, Shi looked down to see his sister standing below him with their puppy in her hands. Sally placed him on the floor and Tammy hugged him with the same force she had. 

"Thanks for saving her." She whispered in his ear. Shi nodded, as his puppy wormed free of Tammy, tackled him, and showered him with dog kisses.

"Excuse me Miss Po we need to take Shi for a moment." Said a tall man who Shi assumed to be a doctor.

Sally gave her consent, and the doctor brought him to a checkup room where two officers were waiting. While the doctor inspected him the police asked questions, about what had happened where he found the gun why he shot it. The questioning made his stomach twist in nervous knots as he had to describe the whole incident to them. He was surprised when after they were done asking him things they let him go back to his mother, he was almost certain they would have arrested him, but they simply returned him to his family and told them they were free to return home.

When he looked up he heard Sally say, "But where is home?"

*-*

**END PART 5**

BY

MILO

I **_TOLD_**you sooooooo, oh well you guys got the _happy_ version I originally made it much more tragic than this but I decided to give you all a break cause you've been nice enough to read my story. Well that's it no more…jk the last part should be sort I know I know that's what I said for this part but I'm just telling you how things are going at the moment that's all alright see ya at p6!


	6. Default Chapter Title

Gundam Gangsters 2001 p6 

Disclaimer: Oh for cryin out loud do I have too?!! _Fine_. I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters yadda yadda yadda…

Notes: Do I finally redeem myself and give these guys a break, yes, weeeell…sort of…kind of…not really…just a little one…maybe. This begins a week after p5 at about noon. Oh yeah and all moments between Trowa and Hilde are short but _sweet_, they are mainly intended to tell you where they are at the moment and what's going on between them.

*-*

Rain. That was all he had seen for the past few days; it seemed even the sky was mourning the loss of so many men and women. Treize ran his fingers over the wet marble wall that held the names of all the officers killed in the blast engraved in it. The wall had been created for several reasons one being you can't bury a person without the remains…Yes it was a tragic loss indeed, more than half of the police force was dead, none of his men had made it back from the explosion. Although he would miss Zechs he was glad his friend was at rest, it was not that he wasn't upset about his passing, but after he heard what had happened to Lucrezia he knew life for him after that would be an endless torture. 'No need for both of us to suffer.' He thought sadly.

"Did you know any of them?"

He turned to find Anne standing next to him in a black dress suit and skirt, holding a red umbrella, "What?" She pointed to the memorial, "I knew all the officers on my force, but I only knew a few personally. Were you aquatinted with any of them?"

"Only her." She said motioning to a gravestone that lay a few feet away from the memorial; it belonged to Noin. "She was a very close friend of mine."

He nodded in understanding, "Is Mariemeia hear as well?"

"Yes a friend of hers had a death in the family and she's with him right now."

"Him?"

"He's four Treize."

"Right…well then, I must be on my way I have many appointments to keep." He said as he walked away.

"You know if you need someone to talk to I'm hear." She said to his retreating form.

"I know. Thank you for the offer Anne I may just have too take you up on that." He walked to his car feeling the weight of the world on is shoulders. He couldn't help but feel the whole incident was his fault and the Governor was sure to blame it on him as well. 'How did my whole life manage to go to hell in one day?' he asked himself as he drove away.

*-*

Trowa could only stare he wasn't sure what else to do or say, what _does_ one say when standing over a friends grave? Some how he had always known he would have to do this but he never figured it would be this hard. Sure Heero could be an idiot at times and he was a total pimp but his friend none the less. The real tragedy was his burial place was only marked with a single black cross, his parents hadn't come they didn't even try to get him a tombstone. He never knew what Heero's relationship was like with his parents but it must have been pretty bad. Hilde was with him standing by his side, he had seriously objected to her coming but she was _very_ insistent. In short she gave him the puppy eyes. Relena Quatre and Dorothy were there as well and they were all just silent, all that could be heard was the rain on their umbrellas. Wufei's death had came as a real shock as well, it was so sudden and no one would talk about what happened. He had left Wufei's service shortly after the it began he just couldn't keep it together and didn't want to break down in front of that whole group of people. Not that he was holding up much better hear.

"I'm going to see if I can do anything for Wufei's family." Said Quatre finally and turned to leave with Dorothy at his side.

Trowa understood, he couldn't take much more of this torturous silence either, "Came on." He whispered to Hilde. They walked to the car leaving Relena alone in her shocked silence, he didn't know what special bond Relena had with Heero that kept him coming back to her but there was definitely one and she deserved a moment in peace to let go. He got into the car and sat for a moment, when Hilde got in he dug his keys out of his pockets but she stopped him. When she didn't let go he looked at her questioningly.

She pulled her into her arms, "It's ok to cry."

He wanted to pull away and tell her he was fine, go home, and try to forget this mess but instead he slumped into her arms and cried out the extreme sorrow that had fallen upon his heart in the past week. Hilde held him tightly and rocked him gently doing her best to calm the pain as he had done her. 

*-*

Tammy and Shi were silent as the priest gave his speech in the pouring rain, the reality of what had happened had hit them for the first time. Their father was gone and that was it, there were no if's and's or but's about it he was _gone_. Shi huddled closer to Mariemeia as he watched the casket be lowered into the ground, before he was so sure he wanted him dead before but now he regretted it. He wished he could take it back and have his father home again, but them again there was his mother, he didn't want him to hurt her. He was confused, he didn't know what to think or feel, Shi glanced over to see Tammy crying in his grandfathers arms. Now what? Life was so sad for him, he had found out Noin had died the same night, another person taken from him that he missed dearly. Sally hadn't really reacted to the news she was off in another world, and Shi couldn't blame her. He just hoped one day he could learn to be that detached from the pain; the pain that seemed to haunt him daily. One day he would achieve that level of numbness right now all he could do was mask the hurt behind a face of indifference.

"Shi it's time to go." Said his grandfather. 

He crawled out of his chair and waved weakly to Mariemeia as he walked away from the burial site and to his mother. She was on her way to her car when she was stopped by a blonde man who he felt he had seen before. He walked up to him and wedged himself between the man and his mother, so many people had been badgering her with questions lately he decided to take it upon himself to interrogate the person first. "Who are you?" he asked coldly.

"Shi that was rude." Sally scolded.

"That's alright my name is Quatre, and you must be Shi am I right?" asked Quatre kindly.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Shi!"

"I need to talk to your mom about something." He replied.

"I'm sorry he's not normally this rude." Said Sally.

Quatre smiled at her, "I don't mind I was just wondering if I could do anything for you, anything at all. I know with Wufei gone things are hard and I am offering my services to help you."

"Pardon me for asking but have we met?"

"A long time ago, Wufei was my friend. We may not have met more than once but I feel I know you better than myself, he talked about you all the time, sometimes without realizing it. I simply want to help in any way I can." He handed her a piece of paper, "Hear's my number, don't hesitate call if you need anything."

Sally smiled back at him, something about him was calming, somehow she knew he was truly sincere, "Thank you Quatre."

Tammy came up to there little group sniffling and trying to look composed, "Mommy grandma wants to know if you want to come with her and grandpa back home today."

Sally looked back at her mother and shook her head, they both knew why; it was too strong a reminder of the pain she had gone through the past few days. She had tried to go back but it was too hard and Shi seemed to be a little shaken about going back too. The trailer was out of the question as well; too many bad memories. The older woman nodded her understanding and drove off, they had already said their good-byes. 

Quatre watched this with a look of concern, "Where are you staying now?"

Sally turned to him with a sad look, "For now we're staying at a hotel."

"And I'm tired of staying at hotels." Grumbled Shi.

"We're just fine where we are." Sally said.

"Oh, well then remember if you need anything…"

"I will." 

He smiled at her and turned to leave, Sally watched in amazement as he walked over to a gold limousine and drove away waving. 'Maybe he _can_ help.' She thought.

*-*

"Treize…"

"I know."

"This is not good…"

"I know."

"Please explain what happened."

"Governor I don't know what happened exactly…"

"Treize half of our force is _gone_, one of the criminals is _at large_, and the money has _not_ been recovered! What the hell am I supposed to do with that?! The press is eating this up like a kid eats candy and you are the person I need answers from! So cough some up now!" screamed Governor Dermail.

"Sir _because_ half the force is missing we haven't had the manpower to seek out the last culprit and we suspect he has the money. I can't give you a reason for the deaths of the officers, maybe it was a mistake on their part or maybe it was inevitable, the point is I don't know."

The older man stood up so quickly it caused his chair to crash to the ground, "Lieutenant do not give me your smooth talking bullshit! You _should_ know they were _your_ men! What do you think you're hear for?! To sit around and look pretty?!"

"Sir…"

"I don't have time for your weak excuses!"

"Sir I understand your frustration with me but you must understand it was not my fault we found the boy, our forces went in to arrest him and he set off a bomb that's all there is to it." Treize felt himself wearing down, it was so tiring to fight like this; he was tired. He found it ironic he was defending his innocence in the deaths of his men yet he felt it _was_ his fault.

"Treize your incompetence is testing my patience to its limits."

He smiled and stood as well, "Then I wont burden you any longer, I quit."

"WHAT?!!"

"You are right about everything and instead of bumbling around any longer I will leave."

"You can't leave we have lost too many men as it is! And you need to give me at least three weeks notice!"

"Sir from what your telling me I am more harm than good, so good-bye."

"But…"

Treize didn't hear anymore he left the office and walked down into the wet streets, all in all he felt relived that he was now out from under the pressure and criticism of the Governor, for the moment . He still felt responsible, though, he after all, had given them the order to go after the culprit. He stood in the street for a moment before he realized where he needed to go.

*-*

Anne was seated in a large leather chair facing the wall behind her desks letting her eyes skim over the forms in her hands, they belonged to her next patient who she was to see in a few hours. The man was a real basket case but who was she to talk? She heard the door open behind her and someone coming in, then there was silence, she checked her watch with a frown and turned he chair around to find herself face to face with…

"Treize? What are you doing hear?"

"Need to talk." 

She put the papers down and folded her arms over her desk, "Sit."

He sat on the velvety red couch behind him, "I hope you wont charge me for this, at the moment I'm out of a job."

"You were fired?" she asked surprised.

"No I quit. I don't know why I didn't do it sooner, that man blamed everything on me but then again…so do I."

"It's was not your fault Treize you know that."

"I wish I did, you mean."

"How could you have known? Don't go trying to put undue pain on yourself."

"You know who insisted Noin work the streets?"

"Zechs."

"No me, I told him to put her out there…"

"Stop right there, the point is you did not send her out there to die or anyone else for that matter."

"That may be but it was caused by myself." He said and lay back on the couch felling worse than he did when he came in.

Anne moved to a smaller chair closer to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, "What could you have done to prevent it? You did your job in the best way you could when those men and women joined the force they knew there would be a risk of death and they accepted it."

He sighed in defeat she was right it was not his fault but he still couldn't help but feel guilty. The families of all those people, crying over their loved ones…someone was to blame for that and it all boiled down to him. 

"I can see the logic in your reasoning but still if it wasn't my fault then who's was it?" 

"Easy the man who blew the building up. You always blame yourself for things that could not be helped you need to come to terms with the fact that everything is not your fault."

"Since when have I always blamed myself?" he asked defensively.

"For instance when you were sick and asked me to get you some medicine and while I was gone I got into that little wreck by the drug store. You blamed yourself for that for sending me out in the first place. It's a serious disorder and you need to stop it's not good for your health."

He chuckled at that, "That's your cure? 'Stop'. Is that what you tell all your patients, 'Hey you you're being weird stop it.' "

She laughed as well, "No I think you have the power within yourself to stop feeling so guilty all the time, not many people do Treize but I know you and you can do it _you_ just have to decide you _want_ to rid yourself of this. You do this on purpose because you feel a need to take on the responsibilities of others, being a Lieutenant may have done it."

"You think so? And how is it you figure that."

"What you think those diplomas on my wall came from a cereal box? Besides I lived with you for quite some time and I'd like to say I know you pretty well, wouldn't you agree?"

He didn't respond instead just looked at the wall in front of him which held pictures of tranquil forest and mountain scenery. After a moment of silence he said, "Whatever happened to us?"

Anne snorted and stood to go back to her desk, "You started sleeping with Leia and telling me I was getting fat…although I'm not sure which was worse."

He mentally winced, "Right…I am sorry for that."

"I'm sure you are but lets not drift from the subject."

"I don't think I want to wallow in my own sorrows any longer like you said I need to let it go and I am, easier said then done but I'm giving it a shot anyway. What I would like to talk about is you."

"I would rather not."

"So I can share my deep emotional secrets with you but you cant tell me how things are going with you?"

"Alright, I am not feeling so well considering my roommate and best friend is dead my boyfriend is a sex crazed suck up otherwise everything's just dandy."

Treize stood and came within an inch of her face, "I get the feeling you aren't to crazy about this guy."

Anne could feel his body heat radiating off his skin he was so close, "He ok." She muttered.

"I think you miss me more than you let on."

"What do you mean by that?" she said surprised to find it was hard to keep her voice steady.

"Nothing really." 

Now his lips were less than an inch apart when none other than Nichol burst in, "Hi Anne! Oh sorry are you in a session?" he asked.

Treize backed off and walked to the door, "No I was just leaving." He said on his way out, "And thank you for listening."

When he left Anne threw a psychology book (which is a big ass book) at the intruders head but missed, "Nichol you can't just barge in hear how many times must I tell you that?! Does that sign that says 'Do not disturb' mean _anything_ to you?!"  


He gave her a mischievous smile, "Yeah you thinkin what I'm thinkin?"

"Obviously not because if you knew what I was thinking you wouldn't still be within striking distance."

Nichol gave this some thought and took one economy sized step back, "No need to get violent I didn't mean to I just wanted to ask you if you anted to got to lunch with me. Who was that guy anyway?"

"My ex-husband."

"What did he want?" he asked suspiciously.

Anne walked across the room to pick up her book and slammed it on the bookshelf, "None of your business. Now do you want to go to lunch or what?"

"So now were keeping secrets from each other?"

"Patient confidentiality, it's against the law to tell hon."

"I just want to know if…"

Anne grabbed he coat and headed out the door, "You coming?"

"I guess that's you way of saying drop it huh?"

"Ooooh you're a smart one aren't you." She said. 

Nichol followed her out the door, "You know sometimes you can be so mean to me." He said pretending to be hurt.

"You don't know the half of it." She muttered.

*-*

Trowa was in his room looking at the floor from his lifeless position on the bed when Hilde came handed him a glass of water, he sat up and took in thankfully. She watched as he drained the glass in one gulp. He handed it back to her and she set it on the night stand. 

"Thanks." He said hoarsely.

Hilde sat behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, he could feel the small bulge of her stomach pressed against his back. She gently stroked his hair surprised at how soft it was, she had been hoping he would gain comfort from her being there for him but for some reason he seemed even tenser.

"What's wrong am I making you uncomfortable?" she asked.

Trowa turned to face her with a lopsided grin on his face, "Not a chance, I just feel bad about having you up and worrying about me."

"It's time you let me do something for you, besides I would feel awful if I sat around in my room while you're in hear alone and hurting." 

"Hilde you _should_ be in bed resting."

She leaned forward and kissed him, "I want to be hear."

Trowa didn't protest further, he let her hold him, "I love you." He said as he started to drift off to sleep with his head in her lap.

"I know and I love you too." She whispered to him. 

*-*

Call. Don't call. Call. Don't call. That's all Sally had been thinking for the past hour, while twirling the number Quatre had given her in her hand. She felt like she should ask for help but why from this man? 'I know why' she thought, 'because all my parents can do is offer shelter and that's out of the question.' Her parents did have money but not enough to support her and the twins while she went through college. Then again could she call this stranger up for money? That would feel weird, but what else was there to do? She needed to take care of her kids. Wistfully she looked at over at Shi, he was asleep on the bed next to her. He looked so much like his father he had the same hair and the same face when he scowled, that's when they _really_ looked alike. Tammy looked like the female version of her brother yet she managed to look nothing like Wufei, maybe it was because she always had a sweet smile on her face. Tammy, at the moment, was on the floor watching television with the puppy sleeping in her arms, the poor girl had been crying all day and now all she would do is sniffle every now and then. Sally didn't know what to do finally she came to the conclusion, 'What could it hurt?' so she picked up the phone by her bed and dialed the number on the crumpled piece of paper.

"Hello?" it was Quatre.

"Hi Quatre it's me Sally."

"Sally! How are you? Do you need anything?"

She was about to answer but someone snatched the phone and said, "Hey he's just playing you, he already has a girlfriend…" the phone was snatched again and there was some shouting and a door slamming.

"Sorry my sisters don't know what privacy means. So what can I do for you?"

"I feel odd about asking you this but I could use some help finding a house I can't stay in a hotel forever. Has to be cheap though my job doesn't pay much."

"I have the perfect place and don't worry about money it's already paid for, you can come as soon as you want!"

She frowned, "Huh?"

"My girlfriend owns a bunch of townhouses and stuff and she said she'd be happy to let you guys have one if you wanted."

"Sound nice but how much is the mortgage?"

"I said don't worry about it, she doesn't want any money from you."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes you can go to it now if you want."

"I would like that…I think…Quatre what's the catch in all this?"

"There is no catch I just want to make sure you guys are well off. Do you know where the park is, the one just outside of town?"

"I know it."

"Well go to the park and across the street from the southern end of it is the house, meet me there in an hour I'll be standing outside so you won't miss it."

"Alrighty then."

"Great see ya."

Sally hung up stunned, 'Whoa.' Was the only thought she had. When the initial shock wore off she stood and clapped her hands getting the attention of her two dreary children. "Come on you guys were moving out!"

The car ride went quickly because the park was only a couple of miles away; the houses they passed on the way were fairly small and run down almost ancient. She began to have second thoughts about moving in this place, but all thought of how to turn Quatre's offer down vanished when she saw the blond standing in front of a four story house that was so big she couldn't see the whole thing from her seat in the car. 

"Wow you guys are fast we just go hear." Said Quatre as he trotted up.

"We?"

He turned and pointed to a gold limousine with a young lady with _long_ blonde hair standing in front, "That's Dorothy she owns this house, one of many, I know it's kinda big but I hope you like it."

"And it _is_ ok with her that we stay hear right?" asked Sally as she stepped out of the car.

"Yes it's fine with her come on I'll introduce you."  


She and her children followed him over to the young woman and Sally immediately recognized her, "Dorothy Catalonia?!"

"Oh so you've hear of her." Said Quatre.

"Quatre dear not everyone it as politically uninformed as yourself." Dorothy said playfully.

"_You_ are giving me this house to live in?"

"Yes if you want it." She said handing Sally the keys.

She stared, 'What the hell is going on? This must be some sort of weird twisted dream!' "I…I can't I mean keeping the lawn up will take my whole paycheck."

"I'll take care of the bills, I understand you have gone through a traumatic loss and I just feel I should try to help Quatre told me you might need a place to stay so I told him if you needed to you could live hear. Besides, I never come hear I always go off to the houses out of state."

"You would just do this for me?"

"It's not as big a deal as you may think, my family is very rich and an expense like this is really no problem, it's the least I can do just let me know if there's anything else I can do for you."

Sally took the keys and looked down and Tammy and Shi…who were looking up at the house which meant there heads were thrown back all the way in an attempt to see the top. "Thank you." That was all she could think to say. 

"Need some help getting your bags in?" asked Quatre.

"I'm good." She said still _totally_ shocked. 

"Well then we'll be on our way!" he said and gave her a big bear hug before he got into the limo with Dorothy, "Adios!"

She looked at the door and then down at the keys, 'What am I going to tell my parents? Oh a friend of Wufei just so happened to be dating a member of the richest family in Japan aka the Governor's granddaughter and guess what she just gave me a house because I asked!' "This is too weird for me." She sputtered.

"Are we living hear?" asked Shi.

"I guess we are." She said.

"Why are we still outside?"

The puppy took of for the door followed by Shi, Tammy, and a miffed Sally.

*-*

"Thank you for doing that Dorothy it was very sweet of you."

She shrugged and snuggled closer to him, "I wanted to, it made you happy so I did it."

"You know I'm going to have to pay you back for all your kindness someday but you're making it very hard to reach the goal." Said Quatre.

"Sorry I just can't help myself. And how are you holding up? I know your friends death was hard on you too." She said.

Quatre sank back into his seat, "I feel a little better for helping Sally it's my way of honoring Wufei's memory, but I still miss him. Him, Heero, and Duo I don't know when I'll see his again if ever and it's…just so damn depressing." He huffed. 

Dorothy felt like kicking herself, she had been with him when he received the news of his friends fate and for the past week she had been trying to make him feel better or at least smile. Now, when she had _finally_ gotten him to brighten up she did something stupid like this. Quatre was trying to hide his pained face but she saw it.

"Quatre I didn't mean to…"

He took her hand let her look into his sorrowful eyes, "Don't be, I'm fine." He said and gave her a reassuring smile.

She looked at the sadness in his face and wished she could do something to take it away, then it hit her, 'Of course! There _is_ something I could do.' She thought while a sinister smile crept upon her lips.

*-*

**END P6**

BY

MILO

I gave them a little bitty break if you blinked you missed it, oh well a few notes before I go Duo's POV was not hear for a reason don't worry I will mention him as a matter of fact he carries the plot for p7 and 8. I will tell you in advance p7 is nothing more than a letter and p8 is like an epilogue sort of. Well thank you for putting up with my slowness and please review.


	7. Default Chapter Title

Gundam Gangster p7: Dear Duo

Notes: Hate to disappoint you but we have sort of a jump hear, this letter is sent two years after p6 and p8 will take place three years after this why? Cause that's just the way it played out in my head I guess. 

*-*

The sound of boots could be hard as a guard approached the cell, there was a brief knock and a gruff voice saying, 'mail'. Devin one of the men in the cell hopped out of his cot and scrambled to retrieve it, afterwards he hopped back up into his little bunk. 

After some shuffling he said, "Hey Duo check it out you got mail!" 

He jumped up from his bed and stood face to face with the man above him, "I do?! Give it up!"

Devin smiled, "You didn't say the magic word."

"**Now**."

"Fine be that way." He said throwing the letter to Duo. He then went ruffling through the remaining items that were his.

Duo looked at the envelope a weird sort of joy filling him, no one had written him in all the time he had been there. He wanted to send letters himself but he couldn't reach Quatre because he moved, Wufei and Heero were dead, Hilde would probably shred anything that had his name _in_ it, and he wasn't on writing terms with Trowa yet. He looked on the back and found the return address was to the Governors office and his curiosity peaked. 'What could they want with me?' he thought, it was odd that they would send him a letter. He opened the envelope like a child would a Christmas present and pulled a couple of sheets of paper and a few pictures he looked at the letter first; it read:

Dear Duo,

Sorry I have not written you sooner but for some reason my letters kept on getting returned, I hope this one makes it to you. How are you? Well I hope. I am doing great because I am going to marry the girl of my dreams, of course I have to tell her before I go about doing that, I just need to find the right time. About a year ago I moved in with her, so I guess you haven't been able to reach me sorry about that. Anyways her name is Dorothy Catalonia you've probably heard of her because everyone seems to have known who she is way before I did. 

I don't know if you heard or not but Wufei is dead, I hear he and Sally went at it and Shi shot him, well that's just what I heard. After he died I took it upon myself to help his family make it through the hard times, luckily Dorothy helped too and she gave them a house which, needless to say, was a big help. We also babysat for a while and it helped Dorothy and me decide we didn't want kids anytime soon. Not that they're bad kids it's just they are just hard to keep up with. Shi is really quiet but likes to hide from people and Tammy is very sweet but she likes to run around and to top it all off she's _fast_. 

Do you remember that girl Relena? I hear after Heero died she committed suicide but I still see her when I got visit Heero's grave I catch a glimpse of her but that's the only time. Those two were really more than what they seemed. 

I guess you're curious as to how Hilde is doing, well she is fine and so is your son, Jason, that boy is a ball of energy. He is a lot of fun to be around Hilde says he has a natural talent get in trouble (wonder where he gets _that_ from). On a more serious note, I don't know exactly how to break this to you but, Hilde got married to Trowa last year. I feel as I am writing this you are getting pretty pissed right about now but try not to be she is very happy and that is what you want isn't it? I enclosed some pictures for you so you will have something to remember us by. Keep in touch.

Your friend for life,

Quatre.

Duo placed the letter down and looked at the pictures; one was of Jason in Hilde's arms when he was an infant screaming his displeasure of being photographed to the world. The second one was of Dorothy and Sally sitting outdoors playing chess while Shi and Tammy ran around in the background chasing a cocker spaniel that had a video game controller in it's mouth. The last one was of Hilde, a two year old Jason, and Trowa standing in front of their house smiling for the camera. Trowa had one arm around Hilde and Jason in the other. Duo felt his blood pressure rising to deadly levels, 'That son of a bitch, he is _so_ dead!'

"Bad news?" asked Devin from his upside down position on the top bunk.

Duo ignored him and tried to think of something to take his mind off the extreme anger that was burning in his chest. He found himself ruffling his short hair in an attempt to grab a braid he forgot wasn't there. After his first night in prison when he took his hair down to brush it he got _a lot_ of responses from the other inmates that brought him. This occurrence brought him to the conclusion that having long wavy hair in a place with big sweaty men who will screw anything that looks remotely feminine was a _bad_ idea. He missed his hair but it was a small price to pay to not get called 'sweetypie' by a 6ft 300 pounder called Tiny.

"You are so dead Barton."

*-*

****

END P7

BY

MILO

Mmm nothing like the smell of a death threat in the morning huh? I know it was short and didn't cover everyone but p8 will. The next one will be the last one I think and it will be long and back to my person to person style of writing. Bye till next time.


	8. Default Chapter Title

Gundam Gangsters 2001 p8

Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff k? Otay!

Notes: This starts 3 years after p7 and I'm telling you now we got some lemon content. With who? Haha wouldn't you like to know! Oh yeah kinda bloody too.

Key: *-* change in scene 

*--* change in time of day (from day to night and vice versa)

*-*

Devin rushed across the courtyard to his friends side and slapped him on the arm almost causing him to drop the weights he was lifting, "Duo why didn't you tell me you were getting out on parole?!"

Duo placed the weights on the ground and looked the short man in the eyes, "Um because I'm not, I can't be paroled for the next fifteen years you know that." He said, annoyed he had been interrupted.

"What are you talking about? I heard from Jerry who heard from Big Baby who…"

"Spit it out!"

"I heard you were getting out today."

"Not possible like, I said, and besides I haven't even been to the parole board."

Devin sighed heavily, "I guess it's not a good idea to take the word of a dwarf named Sassy."

"I guess not." Duo said giving Devin a funny look.

"I'm kind of glad you're not going I would miss you if you did."

"Wish I could say the same." He said coldly and walked off.

"Oh you don't mean that." 

Duo ignored him and went to the other side of the courtyard to use look out at the open fields the prison overlooked, Devin was a nice guy but he didn't care. When he had come hear something had changed within him, he didn't want to be friends, he didn't want to make allies he wanted to be alone. Ever since Quatre had told him of Hilde and Trowa he had become a hateful person as well. Since the first letter three years ago, in total, he had received twelve letters from Quatre, not that he could talk he didn't exactly write back. With his letters he sent pictures of Jason, Hilde, Dorothy, Sally and her kids. He never sent any of Trowa though the only shot he had was the one he had sent the first time. He cherished the pictures like the one of Quatre and Dorothy's wedding, and especially the ones of his son but that one with Trowa in it, that _one_ he cut up. More specifically cut out Trowa, and hung it up at the foot of his bed to use as a dart board, using sharpened pencils as the darts. By now the face of the picture was worn through but he didn't care he would just imagine his face there and throw with all his might, he had shattered quiet a few pencils doing that. In fact he spent more on pencils than other inmates spent on cigarettes. Another thing that annoyed him to no end was the fact that he had surrendered his freedom to save his friends life and the man had gotten himself killed a couple of hours later. It seemed his whole life was like one big ironic pile of crap.

When it was time to go back inside he shuffled along thinking about nothing in particular when a guard grabbed him and led him away from the rest of the prisoners. He protested his innocence to whatever it was he was being blamed for but was ignored. He was bought to his cell and handed a cardboard box and a change of clothes by another nearby guard.

"Pack up Maxwell." Said the second guard, "And put these on." He was referring to the clothes

"Why?"

"Because you're moving out you idiot."

The guards left and Duo sighed, "Changing cells _again_? Man why do _I_ have to be the one to move? Although the wardrobe change is nice." He said looking at the change of clothes in his hands; it was a pair of jeans and a black button up shirt.

After a few minutes one of the guards returned and, to his surprise, dragged him and his box to the front office. 

The guard then shoved a form under his nose and said, "Sign hear."

Duo looked it over, "Why?"

"Just sign it." The man sighed.

He frowned and signed, the guard then led him to the door and practically pushed shoved him out. Duo stepped out and stood in shock, he was outside…of the prison…with his stuff…'What the hell…' The guards posted at the two gates in front of him let him through without a problem, 'Did I just get kicked out of prison?' The confusion all banished when he spotted a tall blonde man down the street wearing a three piece suit leaning against a black Mustang waving at him. He then recognized the man as Quatre.

That's when he burst out laughing, "Hahahaha I get it! This, hehe, this is one of those dreams where you realize hahahahahahahahahahah *wheeze* that you're dreaming cause, hahahaha, cause it's so absurd!"

Quatre walked over to his friend looking confused, "Hi Duo, uh you ok?"

Duo wiped the tears that had formed from laughing so hard, "Ha! Five years in prison and I've finally snapped."

Quatre just smiled and hugged him, "It's so good to see you again! Come on we have quiet a drive in front of us."

Duo shrugged and followed him into the car, "I wonder when I'm going to wake up this is too weird." He chuckled as he got in.

When Quatre was in he started the car and drove off a ball of joy, "I am so happy to see you! Geeze how long has it been? Five years? And I like the hair it looks good, you must have been working out too you've got muscles on your muscles."

"Yeah I know." He giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"This is the most fucked up dream since the one I had about drowning Trowa in bleach."

Quatre glanced at him, "Duo I know it seems weird you getting out like this but it's _not_ a dream I assure you, Dorothy and I have been working to get you free ever since you got in. You know a few of the people killed in the blast were related to some people in power, and since the guilty party was dead they took it out on you in a way. First of all they rigged it so you wouldn't receive mail somehow. You would not **believe** what I had to go through to send you what I did. Secondly they did a bit of tweaking of your records so you couldn't receive visitors. That was one I couldn't get past, finally a few months ago Dorothy was able to get in touch with a few of her friends in the legal system and get you paroled. The only reason she got away with it is because the families have pretty much lost interest in you and we were able to get it done without anyone noticing. So we got you set free as soon as we could."  


He was beginning to see this _wasn't_ a dream, "And what if one of these unhappy people decide to check on me?"

Quatre flashed a smile, "We'll take care of it."

For the first time he realized he was _really_ free, although his conscious mind couldn't quite grasp it, "Wow, this is…wow." He turned and looked out the window seeing images flashing by things he had missed so much; stores, cars, people…more specifically women.

Quatre was very happy to see his friend again, but worried. At first he thought brining Duo with him to the little get together he was going to. 'He's still pissed about Hilde.' He thought, the 'drowning Trowa in bleach' thing had given that away, as well as the picture of his faceless ex-friend hanging from his box at his feet. The thing Quatre was worried about was what Duo would do when he found out what he _hadn't_ told him in that last letter he sent. Although he doubted knowing Hilde and Trowa now had a little girl could make things any worse, it just might put his, obviously present, anger over the edge. Among other small details. Nervously he bit his lip, maybe this was a bad idea, the last thing he needed was for Duo to get hauled back off to jail for murder.

The ride lasted a few hours, on the way the two caught up on old times and discussed things; like Quatre's married life, Duo's short hair etc. When they finally they arrived at Quatre's mansion they were greeted at the gates by an old man with the classic disgruntled post worker look all over his face. 

Before the man opened his door Quatre leaned over and said, "Don't worry about Charlie he's harmless." Duo got out on his own and as soon as he immerged with his box the old man fixed him with the killer glare, Quatre noticed this spoke up, "Charlie this is my good friend Duo Maxwell he'll be living hear for a while." Charlie snorted and walked off, when he was out of site he said, "That's Dorothy's chauffeur, and personal servant, mine too really he is very protective of her. He's hated me since the day he saw me and if you think that look he just gave me was bad you should have seen the look I got when he drove Dorothy and I to our hotel on our honeymoon."

Duo shuddered, "I can just imagine." When they walked inside he stood and gasped at the sheer size of the place.

"You can set your things anywhere the maid will bring it to your room."

He set his box down by the couch in the living room and followed his blonde friend as he wandered through his home in search of his wife. They found her on the patio petting a black cat and reading a magazine. Quatre quietly crept up behind her but was betrayed by the cat meowed loudly upon seeing him.

"Quatre you're home!" she squealed as she jumped up to hug him.

Duo just stood off to the side and watched wishing there was a woman waiting to great him like that. Once Dorothy was done showering her husband with affection she turned her attention to him and a sweet smile spread over her face.

"You must be Duo it's so nice to finally meet you." She said extending her hand.

He shook it and smiled back, "Well I would just like to thank you for getting me out. I know you risked a lot in doing that for me."

"No trouble at all, why don't you have a seat." She said motioning to one of the lawn chairs that were around. 

Dorothy sat down and Duo followed suit, Quatre stood nearby talking baby talk to the cat the was begging for his attention. 

"I wish there was some way I could thank you but I don't have any money…"

"Don't worry about it, I have all I need hear, to ask others for something would be greedy of me."

"Well thank you again, you have no idea how good it feels to be free." He said looking up at the sky. 

Quatre sat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You have no idea how good it is to have you back."

Duo though for a moment before he spoke again, "Quatre I need to ask one thing of you."

"Name it."

"Tell me where Hilde is…I need to talk to her." He said quietly.

"Duo I don't think…"

"Quatre." Said Dorothy, "Go ahead."

Quatre wasn't so sure it was a good idea but he knew his friend was going to go one way or another.

*-*

"I love him even though I hate him, how can that be? I cry because of the loss but I don't miss him, I wish sometimes I could just hear his voice, even if it was the sound of him scolding me. I wish I could disappear and not have this much hurt anymore but I can't nothing I do makes the pain stop. The image of him haunts me every day and night in my sleep and in my daydreams. I thought when I was younger that after a few years the whole thing would become clear. That all my feelings would be sorted and I would know why I did it but it hasn't and the thought that terrifies me is that it never will."

Shi put down his paper and looked over the shocked faces of his fellow classmates, the only one who wasn't looking at him like he was some sort of two headed six toed lion was his sister Tammy. She was smiling; she knew how much courage it had taken him to get up and say what he felt. Slowly he walked back to his seat and waited for the trance of silence to be broken. 

"Uh Shi t-thank you for sharing that very nice but um, v-very morbid poem with us." Stammered Ms Hoffman, his literature teacher.

"You're welcome." Was all he said.

"Alright then who's next?"

The whole class paled when Tammy raised her hand, but fortunately were saved by the end of school bell. Shi and his sister were, as usual, the last ones to come out of the schoolhouse; waiting outside for them was their mother in a red van. She waved at them to get their attention and Tammy rushed to the car to greet her ritualistically dumping her booksack in the trunk and taking her seat in the front.

"Mom can we go to the movies tonight? You said if I got a perfect score on my science test we could go and I did!" said Tammy holding up the graded paper.

Sally looked it over and pretended to not be surprised by it. Truth be told since her children had skipped two grades she was _greatly_ impressed by _any_ passing grade they got, she just made little deals like this to keep them at their best.

"Sure we can a promise is a promise." She said.

Shi got in the back, like he always did, and was quiet as they drove off. He did this no matter where they were going or with who. He liked to be alone the only people he really even spoke to were Sally, Tammy, and one other person he hadn't realized yet. She seemed to be the only person who knew how to make his pain go away and being near her made him feel alive for once. Sally and Tammy noticed this of course, he lit up every time she was even mentioned. Now was one of those moments…

"But," continued Sally, "before we do we have to stop and get Mariemeia from her school, I told Anne I'd get her today." Tammy giggled softly when she saw the way Shi's head shot up at the mention of his friends name.

"We are?" asked Shi trying not to seem too overjoyed.

"That's what she said duffus!" teased Tammy, Shi stuck his tongue out.

Soon they arrived at the high school and found the short haired redhead sitting on a bench waiting, when she saw them approaching picked up her books and walked up to the van. She go in the back was next to Shi with a big grin on her face.

"Hi guys have a good day? Mine was great!" cheered Mariemeia.

"What was so great about it?" asked Shi.

"My boyfriend and I have a date for Saturday and I am so excited!" 

Shi didn't know why but this bothered him, "You have a boyfriend?" he asked.

"Yes as of one week ago." She said proudly.

"Does your dad know about this?" asked Sally jokingly as she pulled onto the highway.

"No way he'd kill me! But my mom knows and she's cool with it, but anyways what's up with you all?"

"I passed my science test!" bragged Tammy.

"Nothing really." Replied Sally, Shi remained silent.

"What about you Shi?" she asked.

This time he looked up and said, "I wrote a poem in class today about dad." Again came the sound of silence, Shi felt like an ass for bringing it up around his mother but leave it to Mariemeia to make it better.

"Really? Wow when I was your age I was struggling to write my name!"

Sally chuckled, "Don't feel bad he managed to skips two grades without realizing, until last year, his name was spelled with an i!"

Shi blushed furiously and swore under his breath, "I knew how to spell my name I just wanted to see if the teacher knew." He pouted, that just excited more laughs out of the group. He didn't mind much though he liked to watch _her_ laugh.

"Ok hear we are." Announced Sally as she stopped in front of the young girls house.

Mariemeia thanked her for the ride and got out to go inside, but stopped when she heard Shi call her name. When she turned around she saw him hop out of the van open the trunk and dig around in his booksack for something. When he found what he was looking for he came up to her and handed her the object; it was a necklace with a silver howling wolf hanging from it.

"Almost forgot to give you this, I saw it when I was out with my mom, I know wolves are your favorite animal so when I saw it I though of you."

She took it and looked at it appreciatively, "Aw Shi you are so sweet!" she squealed as she hugged him tightly and placed a small kiss on his forehead. When she had gone inside Shi slipped back into the van and curled as far behind his mother as he could get, he knew he was glowing red.

*--*

"Is he asleep?" asked Hilde.

Trowa looked down at the small boy on the couch, he was sprawled out on the couch with a pretzel hanging out of his mouth and the television remote slipping out of his hand. 

"Yes." He whispered. 

He wiped Jason's long hair out of his face and picked him up, and wordlessly carried him to bed. When he emerged he quietly followed Hilde to their room. The last thing they needed was for Jason to wake up and start his 'I'll bet a cookie you can't catch me' game. Or decide since he wasn't sleepy his baby sister, Katie, should be awake as well. The boy was a heavy sleeper, but the first rule of parenthood is, take _no_ chances. 

Trowa slowly closed the door and sighed heavily, "Yes! They're asleep!" he whispered happily.

Hilde was sitting on the bed putting on her night clothes witch consisted of nothing more than a blue silk nightshirt. Her hair had grown over the years and now hung midway down her back, and despite childbirth she still had a full slim figure. All these details, Trowa found, he had never truly taken the time to appreciate until now and it was having quite an effect on his body. He considered ignoring to urge but something about the way she looked told him that was out of the question. Hilde, oblivious to the wandering eyes of her husband, had taken the time to brush her hair and didn't notice the shift of the bed as he got on it. His presence became known, however, when his hands came from behind hand in an instant had her pinned on the bed.

"Trowa what _are_ you doing?" she snapped.

He responded by kissing her deeply, she allowed his tongue to explore her mouth until she felt him slowly lifting her nightgown. She pulled back and playfully hit him with her brush.

"Not now we _just_ go Jason to sleep!" she hissed.

"Don't worry about him he could sleep through a freight train running through his bedroom." Said Trowa as he trailed hissed down her neck.

Hilde pushed him away once again, "What is with you? Come on I'm tired ok?"

He though for a moment, "Nope not ok." He said and attempted to pull her clothes of again.

"Trowa if he wakes up _you_ are the one who has to catch him got it?" she asked as she shifted her weight to allow him to take her slip off.

"Yeah, yeah." he murmured into her neck.

Hilde bit her lip to keep from moaning out loud as his hands massaged her breasts in painfully slow caresses. While his hands worked their magic, she was unbuttoning his shirt quickly feeling an urgency fueled the passion that was building within her. Once she had his shirt off she threw it across the room and began to work his pants off, that took much less time and Trowa soon found himself victim of Hilde's slow strokes. Although he was enjoying her attention immensely he knew how much he could take and at this rate he was not going to last long. In a flash he pinned her hands above her head and kissed her one more time before he entered her. Hilde gasped and buried her head in the crook of his neck, no longer trying to stop herself from making any noise, she could see now that wasn't going to work. Trowa started at a slow pace more for himself than her and built up to a steady, fast rhythm that made Hilde scream outright. To keep her quiet he covered her mouth with his and picked up the pace. Not long after Hilde felt an Earth shattering climax building quickly inside her, and Trowa was not far behind. Unfortunately when they were both on the very edge there was, what seemed to be, an ear shattering ringing noise coming from the hall. That was followed by the sound of baby Katie crying and little Jacob racing out of his room to answer the doorbell.

Hilde frowned at the sound of Jason yelling 'who is it?', "Sleeps through a freight train huh?"

Trowa growled in angry frustration and rolled off Hilde to retrieve his clothes, "Whoever it is I am going to shoot them I really am." He snapped and marched to the front door.

When he got there he found Jason hopping up and down to see whoever was outside through the eyehole, "Hey dad do ya think it's tha police?!" he asked still hopping.

Trowa ignored this and opened the door, and found himself looking at 6ft. muscular man with short brown hair, he hadn't noticed the open door because he was looking down at something written on a piece of paper. "Can I help you?" he asked more than a little irritated.

"Oh hey man can I need to talk to Hilde." He said.

"What?"

"I want to talk to Hilde." He repeated.

"I heard you the first time but what I want to know is what right you have to just show up and demand to see my wife. For your information she can't come to the door right now."

The mans face went from gentle to very angry, "You should be down on your knees thanking me for not ripping you lungs out on site you two faced traitor it's taking all my willpower as it is to keep from doing just that!"

"Hey Mr. My dad'll beat you if you don't stop yelling." Said Jason.

"Jason." The stranger whispered to himself.

"Hey how'd ya know my name?!"

This bothered Trowa as well, "Jason get in the house." He demanded.

"Awwww but daaaaad!"

"Now!"

"He thinks _you_ are his father?!" he yelled.

"I am his father and what is it to you?!"

"Why you little mother fucker!!" he roared and without warning slugged Trowa in the face knocking him all the way in the house and unconscious, he followed him inside and was about to inflict more damage when Hilde appeared wearing a robe with Jason hiding behind it. When she saw the man and what he had done to Trowa she froze not knowing what to do. 

The man stood and looked down at Trowa, "Sorry about that I just lost my temper and I've wanted to do that for the longest." Hilde slowly backed away from him, and he could tell she was going to make a break for her room and more than likely call the police. "Hey look I'm not going to hurt you alright I'm not mad at you."

She continued to back away when he took a step forward she jumped and backed away faster, this time the man came straight for her. Hilde picked up Jason and flew into Katie's nursery with the stranger right on her heals she tried to slam the door on him but it was too late he had already worked his foot in and pushed it open. Katie was screaming at the disruption from her place in her crib. 

"What do you want?" she asked in a terrified voice.

"Nothing really I just wanted to talk to you that's all."

"Why?"

"We have some thinks to talk about don't you think?"

"What _are_ you talking about who are you?!"

Before he could respond he was tackled from behind by Trowa and pinned to the floor, but the man was too big and much stronger so he easily bucked him off and stood again with a lost look on his face, "You guys don't know who I am?"

"Yes _you_ are about to be arrested."

"Oh I see just move in and forget about me, and I thought Heero was the one with the bad memory." He growled.

Trowa's eyes widened in realization, "Duo?!"

"Yes you unibanged freak are just now realizing that?!" he growled.

Hilde was stunned, there he was after all this time and she didn't know what to do. This surprised her because for years she had dreamed of what she would do if she saw him again, but now that he right there in front of her she was speechless, she did know if she should hit him or hug him. 

"How did you get out of jail?" she asked finally.

"Cool that guy's been to jail?!" asked Jason.

"Quatre got me out on early parole."

Trowa got up and looked Duo over, "You've change a lot."

"Nooo Reeeally I hadn't noticed."

"It's great to see you again I guess." He said rubbing his swelling jaw.

"What are you doing hear?" asked Hilde.

Duo took a step forward, "I need to talk to you."

She looked over at Trowa then back to Duo, "Alright." She sighed, "Let me get dressed." 

She walked out of the room leaving the two men alone in the room with a squalling baby and an a nosy five year old who was standing under them waiting for the next words to be spoken. 

"So," Duo said finally, "what were you up to before I came?" he was referring to the face he was wearing nothing but boxers.

Trowa pretended he didn't hear, "Jason come on time to go back to bed."

*-*

"You think Duo will do anything to get himself in trouble?" Dorothy asked.

Quatre shook his head, "Nah he promised he'd be good." He said and sat across from her at the dinner table. 

"I missed you today what took you so long to get home"

"It was a long trip you know I had to stop three times for gas and that was for the trip there, don't worry though I missed you too."

There was a disgusted noise from the doorway and Charlie brought in their food along with some other maids and had it placed on the table. He as usual glared at Quatre until he left.

"Why does he hate me so much?" he asked shuddering at the intensity of the glare.

"He thinks you married me for my money." Said Dorothy as she began to eat.

"You would think he would eventually forget to hate me for a split second or something but in five _years_ he has never failed to give me that look."

"You know maybe if you talked to him about it he would ease up you two might even become friends."

Quatre thought about this, "Yeah! Yeah that's a great idea why didn't I think of that?!"

"Because darling you were never the brightest bulb in the pack." She joked.

"Ouch, Insult my intelligence why don't cha!"

"Ok if brains were fuel you wouldn't have enough to power a flea's motorcycle around the outside of a fruitloop."

"Hey, hey! Alright so you're going to be that way about it huh? Well I'll get you back."

She gave him a look of fake fear, "I'm shaking in my boots."

"You should I might just have to drag you to bed and ravish your helpless little body." He said devilishly.

"Is that a promise or a threat?"

"Most definitely a promise."

The rest of the meal was spent talking about this and that but in the back of his mind and Quatre pondered what Dorothy had said. When he was done eating he was wandering through the halls and found himself outside Charlie's bedroom door, enthusiastic about the thought of finally making peace with the old man he knocked on the door. Although had his doubts when the door opened and the man was standing there with the trademark glare of his, it was like he knew who was on the other side of the door the whole time.

"What?" he asked coldly.

"Uh can I come in?"

"No."

"Alrighty, well, I came to talk to about something. I would like to know why every day that I've known you you've been like this I mean I didn't do anything to you or Dorothy."

Charlie stared at him like he was dung on the bottom of a shoe, "Because sir I believe you are nothing more than a worthless street thug and if I put all of your brain cell together you wouldn't have the IQ of a pebble."

"What is this rag on Quatre day?!"

"You _asked_ sir."

"I know I may not be your number one choice for Dorothy but come on, if you stop giving me that look then you could get to know me and maybe even like me."

For the first time ever Quatre saw what looked like an amused grin, "_Like_ you? Mrs. Dorothy picks you up off the street brings you to her home she buys you gifts and ask for nothing in return. She has always been that way she is a very kind and giving person sadly she is also somewhat gullible. You used your trickery to get her to sleep with you and after that she just _knew_ you _loved_, and she was putty in your hands. I have known Dorothy since the day she was born and I care very much what happens to her it pains me to see you take advantage of her."

"What?! It's was _her_ idea to sleep with _me_ in the fist place and…" that last comment got the door slammed in his face, "Sorry didn't mean to say that." He said to the closed door, "Listen I'm not taking advantage of her, I love Dorothy very much and it would mean a lot to me if you would accept that."

The door opened again but instead of seeing an angry old man he saw Charlie appear smiling, somehow that scared him more than the glare, "I know you will be good to her because if you're not I _will_ **harm** you. Don't take that lightly."

Quatre gulped, he had heard something along that line the day before he married Dorothy but this sounded more threatening, "All I want is for us to be friends or at lest when we're around other people."

Charlie thought about this for a moment, "No I have gotten rather used to hating your guts it's like a hobby of mine."

"What if I gave you a new hobby?"

"How about you get yourself one and stop bugging me it's late and I'm going to sleep."

"Could you just try it for a day and see how you like it?" he asked sincerely.

"If I said yes would you go away?"

"Uh-huh."

"Yes now good night." He said and slammed the door.

Quatre turned and practically skipped down the hall, to any other person this wouldn't have been a big deal, but he had been under Charlie's watchful gaze for five years and a break was like an early Christmas present.

*-*

Anne was on her back looking at the ceiling of her bedroom feeling lonely, Mariemeia was in her room talking on the phone with one of her many friends. She had broken up with Nichol a while back and now regretted it, she missed having someone with her to talk to about…anything. But Treize was gone and she was to stubborn to admit she cared. She considered calling Sally and talking to her but again her refusal to admit she needed someone prevented her from doing that, the only she had ever talked to about things like this with was Noin, but she was dead now. Even so she found herself talking to her in the night when the thought of being alone in the house got to her too much. 'This is ironic a psychiatrist that needs a psychiatrist.' She thought with a chuckle. Losing Noin she found to be a greater blow than when she had lost Treize, for one thing she could still _see_ him, and Noin had been the one who helped her through the hard times the only soul who was willing to help. Noin was the reason she and Sally had come to know each other, after meeting at her funeral the two began to talk and eventually became best friends. Anne rolled onto her stomach in frustration, the quiet was eating at her and driving her to insanity, although it didn't have far to go. Suddenly she heard the ringing of her cell phone it scared her so bad she fell of her bed and landed with a thud. Sluggishly she reached for the phone and pressed the talk button.

"Anne hear."

"Hi what's wrong?" asked an amused voice from the other end.

"Sally?"

"The one and only."

"Hi, and what make you think something's wrong?"

"Because you sound depressed."

"Oh, I'm fine don't worry."

"Liar, lonely again?"

Anne sighed and gave in, "Yes."

"Knew it, you shouldn't be upset if you want you can come over and pig out on ice cream with me."

"I'd love to but I have a tone of work to do and I haven't even started."

"Why not might take your mind off things."

"Because I don't want to do it. Sally what did you call for I know it wasn't to discuss my work schedule."

"No I called because I feel just as bad as you do but unlike you have the nerve to admit it."

Anne stuck her tongue out at the phone, "Whatever so how are Tammy and Shi?"

"Tammy is doing fine but I think Shi has a crush on Mariemeia."

She nearly choked, "What?! Are you kidding? That's so sweet!"

"I know you should have seen him today, he gave her a necklace he bought for her last week and she kissed him, I have had never seen Shi turn that color red before. He tries to deny he was blushing but that's pointless because he is still hasn't regained his normal coloring yet."

The brunette was rolling on the floor in a fit of hysteria, "That-that is too funny…I can…almost see it." She managed to say between giggles.

"I know he looks so adorable when he blushes like that, and the poor dear was so embarrassed he tried to hide behind my chair it was the most hilarious thing!"

"Whoa I really needed that!" she said as she crawled back on the bed.

"My only regret is that I didn't have a camera."

"I wonder if she even knows he has a crush on her."

"I don't see how she couldn't he's always so giddy when he's around him."

"He's always happy around her like that? For a while I got the feeling her just didn't like to be alone with me."

"No it's not you. He defiantly has a crush."

At that moment Mariemeia walked in with a confused look on her face, "Mom are you alright?"

"I'm OK."

"Good cause you scared me I thought you forgot to take your medication again."

"One slip up and I'm branded for life." She muttered to herself.

"What was that?" asked Sally.

"Nothing."

"Who are you talking to." Asked Mariemeia.

"Sally."

"Hey can I talk to her?"

"Sure. Sally, Mariemeia wants to talk to you."

Anne handed her child the phone and sat back and pretended not to be listening, "Hey Sally I was wondering could I take Shi out with me to the art museum. I know how much he loves to go there and I wanted to do something for him after he gave me that necklace."

"Of course you can just tell me when you want to go."

"This Friday would be nice can he make it then?"

"Yes he can I'll be sure to tell him."

"Thank you so much, bye." She said, handed the phone back to her mother, then left. 

"Did you hear what I did?" asked Sally.

"If it sounded like my daughter asking to take your son out on a date then yes."

"We're going to be sister-in-laws in no time if this keeps up."

Mariemeia skipped down the hall to her room but stopped when she beard a loud burst of laughter coming from her mothers room again, 'What **is** _so_ funny?' she thought as she walked into her room.

*-*

"So what do you want to talk about?" asked Hilde.

She and Duo were sitting on the swing in the yard in front of her house, they had come outside on Duo's request, he was to paranoid about Trowa eavesdropping.

"I thought I knew." He said.

"Duo how can you just come back hear that's what I'd like to know?! I mean you just disappear after I tell you I'm pregnant then get yourself arrested and when you finally get yourself out of jail you come into my home and hit my husband wake both my kids and have the nerve to act like I should be happy to see you!!"

"I'm sorry…about everything. I came because I couldn't stand to be out and not see you. In a way I felt like this was a dream that would go away and I had to see you before it did."

"Duo you have no idea how much what you did hurt me. You _hurt_ me and for so many nights I thought of what I would say to you if I ever saw you again. Now you just come back and I have no idea what to say I mean this it just to…bizarre."

"Listen, I was to young and selfish to do anything else, that combined with some bad advise from a friend is why I left. I did plan to come back, after I robed the bank I thought I would have enough to buy you a wedding ring and start us off, things didn't work out like I planned though. You know I though about you every day I was gone and I was mad at Trowa for years until I got free and came hear. That's when I realized he had saved you from the hell I was putting you trough. I was upset because he did what I wasn't man enough to."

Before she was at a loss for words but now she was emotionally confused, 'He wanted to marry me?' she thought feeling a whole wave of old emotions rush over her. "Duo I…"

"You don't have to say anything, I don't want anything from you but your forgiveness."

"I forgive you." She said quietly trying not to cry cover something that was screaming in her heart, the part she thought she had killed; the part that still loved Duo.

He looked at the house and then back to her, "Does he know about me?"

"Who?"

"Jason."

"N…no."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"Because I couldn't put that on a four year old, he thinks Trowa is his dad and Katie is his sister I saw no reason to tell him otherwise. It would crush his heart if he found everything he thought was true wasn't."

Duo nodded and stood, "I don't expect you to I just wanted to know." He said and turned to leave.

"Duo wait!" He turned to see her standing behind him, "I... nothing, nevermind."

He nodded turned to his car and drove off.

Hilde stood there watching his departing feeling lost, Trowa showed up from behind a short time later. He didn't ask he figured she would tell him what happened when she was ready. Instead of talking she stepped into his arms and embraced him tightly, she rested her head on his chest and took a deep breath. 

"Trowa when did my life get so complicated?"

He played with her hair a little before he answered, "I don't know but I'm hear to help you through it."

She held him tighter at the moment he was the only thing keeping her upright, "This is to much for a Wednesday night." She muttered.

*--*

Shi was leaning back in his chair staring out the window, looking at the trees and flowers that grew just outside. The teacher was talking about finding variables and since he already knew how to do this he was bored. With a clunk he set his chair back down on all fours and reached for his pencil to draw a picture of _something_, but to his horror he saw his hands were covered with blood it started at his elbows and was dripping off his fingers covering his desk. This was an illusion he knew that, because it had happened before, but never before had it seemed this real. He squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath, 'Think of something else and it will go away come on just think of something else!' he thought fiercely. When he open his eyes the blood was gone, happily he let out the breath he had been holding. When he looked up, though, he found himself looking into the mutilated face of his father, he screamed out loud and fell out of his desk. He was still there, dead, covered in blood that was gushing from his head, Shi shut his eyes jumped up and ran out of the classroom as fast as he could not looking back.

Tammy saw her brother fly out with a look of confusion, she knew what he was going through he'd had episodes like this before but he never reacted like this when he was out around people. Not that she could blame him for freaking but it wasn't like him. Without a word she took off after him knowing this would mean a referral but her brother was more important. It was hard to follow him, he was moving like a pack of rabid wolves were on his heals. She trailed him all the way to the football field where he simply collapsed in the grass. She raced to his side and knelt down next to him, he was breathing heavily and his eyes were seriously dilated.

"Shi! Shi can you hear me?!"

He sat up slowly and stared straight forward chest still heaving but he didn't say a word.

"Hey what happened?"

"I-I saw him."

"Don't you always?"

"No, I see blood but not him, this time he was…standing there in front of me and…" he stopped not wanting to visualize it in his head again.

"You should tell mom about this it's getting really serious. Come on at least tell Anne about it she's a psychiatrist."

"If mom…knew it…would make her sad…and I'm not doing it." Ha gasped.

"This is stupid you need help! At first it wasn't that bad but lately it's been happening more and more, and in case you didn't notice they seem to get worse every time! If you wont as for help then I'll do it for you!"

Shi snapped out of he trance and grabbed Tammy's arm tightly, "You can't! I'll be alright just promise you wont tell anyone." He said.

She was about to answer but a teacher spotted them and came towards them yelling something about detention. 

Tammy tried to stand but Shi pulled her down again, "Promise me you won't tell." He said eyes pleading, "All I wanted was for mom to be happy and I lost my sanity to have that happen! Don't throw that away by bringing this up it will only remind her of what happened and make her worry about me."

The teacher was almost upon them and Tammy didn't know what to do, "Shi you need help."

"Please Tammy promise me?"

"I promise." She said in defeat right before the angry teacher seized them, when they were being dragged away she noticed he had his eyes shut tightly again and his breath came in shallow gasps. 'Oh Shi I pray you know what you're doing.'

*-*

"This is stupid what am I doing hear?" Hilde asked herself, she was parked in front of Quatre's house wondering what thought had inspired her to come. Slowly she made her way to the gate and pressed the doorbell. 

The intercom next to her came on and she heard a male voice ask, "Who is it?"

"Hilde Barton I'm hear to see Duo."

"Who?"

"Duo Maxwell he is hear isn't he?"

There was silence on the other end then without warning the gates opened and she walked in, she walked because she wanted to delay getting there and facing him. Hilde didn't know why she was so nervous but there were things left unresolved from the night before she wanted to clear up. When she arrived at the door she was greeted warmly by Charlie. She never could figure out why Quatre acted so afraid of him he seemed nice enough to her. The old man led her through the house, into the back yard and to a bench where asked her to wait, and left. While he was gone she stared at the various flowers that grew in the garden, when she heard footsteps she turned around to see Duo standing there looking at her with a look of surprise.

"Hilde?"

"Hi Duo."

"What are you doing hear?" he asked still stunned.

She stood and approached him, "We didn't get a chance to discuss everything last night and there are a few thing I think we should clear up."

"Hilde don't worry I'm not hear to try and win you back or muscle in on your life with Jason I only wanted to see you and tell you I was sorry, that was all. Trust me the last thing I want is to hurt you again."

"Duo that's just it I don't want you out of my life again or Jason's, he is your son and it wouldn't be fair to him or you if I tried to hide it from him. I miss you a lot and whether I like it or not you are a big part of my life and I do love you but not in the way I used to. Don't make any mistake about it Duo I want you in my life. You made a mistake and so did I in thinking you were ready for a real relationship. There is no reason we should stop being friends because of the past it's over and I forgave you. Alright?"

He looked down, "You don't tell anyone anything, I don't plan to stay hear long, I've told Quatre that I'm taking off so that's what I am going to do."

"What? Why?"

"Because Hide you may have moved on but I haven't I still love you with all my heart. I know that if I stay around to long I'm going to end up either kissing you or killing Trowa for doing so." he said, "Besides I am not the father type I always do the wrong thing and I'm not good with kids I curse I smoke. In short I am not the best person for Jason to look up to."

"But…" 

"Don't worry you'll see me again, I just have to sort things out…you know you Quatre and Trowa are my only family. You guys are the only one's that would come to my funeral if I dropped dead…it's kinda funny when you think about it."

"You shouldn't do this to yourself."

"I need to." He said and turned away, "if you'll excuse me I have to go get my things."

"You're leaving now?!"

"Yeah Quatre is letting me use one of his cars I was loading up when you came."

"You can't just waltz in on me say sorry and run off again!"

"Believe me I don't want to but Hilde I have been in prison for five years and being your buddy is not going to work with me. I personally can't do that at this point so I must go."

She ran her fingers through her hair and gave him a look of sympathy, "I understand good-bye Duo."

"Bye." Duo walked off leaving Hilde alone again, feeling confused by how she felt once again.

*-*

Quatre watched the Duo Hilde scene unfold from his bedroom window high above, "I wonder if he changed his mind." 

Dorothy who was still resting in bed rolled her eyes, "Leave them alone Quatre and come back to bed you promised we'd sleep in today. We meaning me and you besides it's cold over hear."

He dashed from his position at the window sill grabbed the black cat that was sleeping peacefully on the floor dumped him on his wife and rushed back to the window. "There you go Snuggles will warm you up better than I can." That got him a pillow thrown at his head witch cause it to slam into the window, "Ow! Alright I'm sorry!" he said as he came from by the window and got back in the bed.

"So what did Charlie say last night?" she asked as she cuddled closer to him.

"He said he would be nice if I left him alone so he could go to sleep. He lied though when I was in the hallway this morning on my way to the bathroom I passed him and he gave me that look again."

"Old habits die hard."

"He will never like me I guess I should just get used to that."

"Maybe you should try to pretend not to be bothered by it and longer and he'll stop."

"Tried that, besides I'm beginning to think he just naturally looks like that."

"Quatre why are you so worried about it, besides he might lighten up when we start having kids."

"Um…yeah…well…maybe I don't mind the glare _that_ much." Another comment that earned him a pillow slap.

*-*

Duo sped down the highway in the blue convertible Quatre had given him letting the wind blow through his hair. He drove down an the all to familiar trail through the woods out onto the docks, he was there on the crazy hunch his prize was still there. After some searching and near pedestrian pancakes he found the desired building. It was still abandoned and dirty looking. Slowly he got out of the car and walked in after pushing down the rusty door. The inside was a lot smaller than he remembered, and everything looked waterlogged. After a bit of searching he saw what he was looking for; a large vent opening in the corner of the room. Carefully he climbed up on top of a table and looked up it, the passage was blocked by something, small rays of light filtered through and warmed his face. With one pull he yanked off the vent cover and then reached in to grab the item. It came down with barley a tug and soon he found himself holding a backpack full of money. An insanely wide smile crept over his face, he had figured if the cops hadn't found it some random curios person would. When he looked up the vent he saw a peeling piece of metal sticking out in the vent. The sack had gotten hung up on it concealing it perfectly no one ever found it.

"Oh man my luck _is_ changing!" shouted Duo as he raced back into his car hugging the old dusty sack closely as he drove off laughing like a hyena. Where to no one knows but him, all we do know is he'll be back one day.

****

END

BY

MILO

:: What that's it no more you'll just leave us like that!! You yell. :: Yup. Use your imagination for the rest, this was just to give to story some closure but if you ask nice enough I might start another series on when there kids are like growing up and a little on the adults. What I will do though is write a prologue to this story answering all those questions like, What exactly happened when Anne forgot to take her medicine, What happed between Zechs and Noin, How did Sally and Wufei cope with parenthood and Why was Relena so special to Heero etc. Right now though I am going to take a well deserved break…while finishing all the homework I missed while writing this fic J .

Soudtrack

1. The Kids Aren't Alright 

2. Gangster Paradise 

3. Big Pimpin'

4. Wonderful or Broken Home 

5. Why Does it Always Rain on Me?

6. The Way You Love Me 

7. You're a God

8. That's The Way It Is

9. My Own Worse Enemy (guess who that would be for. ;)


End file.
